He's Turning Me On
by Hoping4him
Summary: Lizzie has a vivid and intense dream about a certain older step brother of hers. This just might change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**He's Turning Me On**

Quick Note: I don't own anything. Sadly.

I'm not sure if i'm gonna make this a one shot or not. I guess it all depends really.

I got the idea and i decided to write it up. it was really easy to write considering i had a ton of muse for it. Hehe. Enjoy!

Oh ... and ps. Not positive on ages. But i've always kind of loved the idea of Derek/lizzie. And even Casey/Edwin. It's cute.

* * *

Lizzie McDonald lay in her bed, breath fast and heavy as she tossed and turned. Her hands gripping into the bed sheet as a soft groan escaped her lips. She's dreaming. That much is clear.

_His strong and powerful hands dance down her arm as he kisses her deeply. His tongue in a dance with hers, and she's enjoying every second of it. As one kiss ends, another begins. He bites at her lower lip before kissing her again. Her chest rising to meet his and falling again, as her hands ran through his soft messy brown hair. _

_God everything he did felt so amazing. _

_His fingers were so talented and precise. _

_He pressed his lips against her neck and whispered, "God your so beautiful." As his fingers ran up her inner thigh and to her most sensitive spot. As he ran his finger along her wetness, she arched against his body crying out in pleasure. _

"_God yes." She moaned before biting her lip. _

_His long skilled fingers entered her and began moving in and out of her. Causing her to move along with him, matching his rhythm. Her body molded against his, perfectly perfect. His body was lean but strong, nothing to muscled but just perfect. His hands were so amazing. Rough yet gentle when they needed to be._

"_I want you."_

_He nibbled at her neck, flicking his tongue across her soft skin as he whispered, "How? Tell me how you want me Lizzie."_

"_I want you …" She let out a soft moan. "I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me." She moaned raking her fingers down his back, turning him on even more. She could already feel his hard length against her thigh, and he was ready for her. Just as ready as she was for him. "Please… I need to fill you inside me. God, please!" She moaned as she pulled his hair, in such a demanding way that it caused him to chuckle. _

_He withdrew his fingers and moved himself so he was just above her entrance, his weight being held up by his elbows. "As you wish baby." He whispered into her neck as he pushed his length into her tightness. Causing her to grown out in pleasure, her body arching against him. _

_It was painful but in a pleasurable way. His hips moving up and down against her as he entered and pulled out of her. His breath catching each time as he picked up his pace and roughness. She bit her lip, trying not to moan out loud. Her moans would wake the rest of the house. _

_It was so dangerous and risky. _

_That's what drove her insane with pleasure. It was so damn sexy how they were fucking right below their noses. At anytime someone could over hear her moans and come check on her, only to find her body beneath her step brothers. It was so sexy and just thinking about it caused her to moan out loud again. Her finger nails digging into his back, as if trying to pull him deeper into her._

_He ran his hands down her leg, lifting her up and angling her in a different way, so he would be able to enter her even deeper. Touching every part of her. She was so close to the edge and he knew it. He pulled out of her, rubbing against her entrance, causing her to moan and throw him a glare. A chuckle escaped his lips as he plunged into her once again. _

_His thrust were so hard that they were rocking the twin sized mattress. Slamming against her wall slightly, making a clicking noise that was getting louder and louder as he sped up._

"_Oh my god! Oh yes… just like that. Ah, yes. Yes!" She screamed moving her hips against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over, so she was now on top. Giving her complete control as she started to ride him. _

"_Fuck! Come on baby. Oh yeah." He groaned as he watched her body move so flawlessly. Her tits bouncing as she rode his large hard cock. "Fuck baby. Come on." He ran his hand up her flat stomach and squeezed her tit, his thumb teasing her nipple. _

_She laid her hands down on his chest, for more support as she rode him faster and faster. She bit her lips as she reached her climax. Her body shuttering with the intense pleasure which soon rushed over her entire body. After a few moments she calmed down and smirked down at her partner. He smirked up at her as he placed his hands on her hips. "Bring me over the edge babe." He whispered moving her on him. _

_Of course, Lizzie continued to move on top of him and soon he filled her with his cum. "Your fucking amazing." She whispered lowering her lips to his. "You know that Derek?" _

Lizzie soon awoke from her erotic fantasy, baffled and a bit speechless. She had just dreamt about her fucking Derek! DEREK! DEREK VENURI! Her older step brother! How … why … what?! She shook her head as she sat in her bed, starring at the opposite wall. She pushed the covers off of her sweaty body and ran her hand down her stomach to find her panties completely soaked from her incredibly vivid dream.

"Wow." She mumbled a whisper as she swallowed and licked her lips. Lizzie wasn't sure what to do or think. She had just dream fucked Derek. She had never had a dream like that before. Well, sure once about a really hot guy in her gym class but never anyone else - let alone her damn step brother!

"Lizzie!" Lizzie's eyes went wide as she grabbed her sheet and pulled it back around her as her door knob jiggled and in walked Casey. "Come on. Mom has breakfast all done." She stated and was about to leave when she stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Lizzie said putting on a smile and shrugging her shoulders. "I'm good."

"Okay … Come on." She said turning and walking out, closing the door behind her.

Lizzie let out the breath she had been holding. Okay. It was JUST a dream. Nothing else. Just a stupid dream. That's it. Lizzie shook her head and slipped out of her. Locking her door before going to get change out of her wet clothes. Literally wet. She grabbed a pair of short sweat shorts and a jersey to pull on before heading downstairs in order to eat.

She was fifteen now. Same age as Edwin the brain. Which is what some people at school called him. It was a stupid nickname but whatever. Casey and Derek were both eighteen. That was three solid years between her and Derek, and she was having vivid sex dreams about him? So not normal. She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes going straight to Derek who was shoving his mouth full of eggs and bacon. Probably a plate made by Edwin for himself.

She went around on the other side and went to get herself something to eat. She glanced up and across at Derek. Noticing his brown hair falling into his face, giving him a messy look as if he hadn't tried. His chocolate eyes shimmering from the kitchen's window light. His grin appearing as he glanced sideways at Edwin and stole a muffin that had been sitting near him. "Thanks Ed." He muttered quickly biting off a piece.

How could she have dreamt about that!? He was such a pig … and more childish then she was. He was attractive … okay, so he was defiantly attractive. Kind of. She had never really thought about it before. He had always just been her step brother. Now that she looked at him, she could see why he got so many girls falling over him. He was kind of hot … No! She was not thinking that he was hot. No. No. No.

"You okay Liz?" Derek's voice entered her mind and she snapped out of her trance, realizing that she had been watching him like a hawk.

"Oh yeah! Sure …" She stated turning her back to him and making a 'idiot!' face to herself. She just needed to stop thinking about that intense dream. It was only a dream. Nothing else. It's not like she would ever want to have sex with him. Even if he was hot. She really really had to stop thinking so much about it.

It was just a dream.

"You know I had a weird dream last night." Edwin stated as Lizzie went to take a bite of her bacon. She started coughing and looked over at Edwin. "um …" He waited until she stopped and continued, turning back to face Derek. "You totally ended up turning into a clown during a hockey game. It was weird."

Derek laughed and shook his head. "A clown? Yeah. You have weird dreams." He said rolling his eyes and grabbing what was left of the muffin before exiting and moving into the living room. Most likely to fall in his chair and watch hockey. Which was exactly what happened as she thought it. She watched as he picked up the remote and changed the channel. Causing her to remember how his fingers had danced along her skin in her dream, moving into the most secret parts of her body.

"Hey, are you okay? You are spacing out today."

She snapped her eyes back to Edwin as he watched her. Oh my god. Did Edwin have wet dreams about her? No. Of course not. She was probably the only freak in the family, dreaming of fucking a step sibling. She was disturbed! What was wrong with her? "Yeah. Of course." She stated gazing at Edwin, noticing that he wasn't that ugly either. In fact, he was kind of cute. Not as cute as Derek, not even close - but cute.

My god, what was wrong with her! She groaned and set her plate down, suddenly not hungry at all. She walked out of the kitchen and went straight upstairs. Finding Casey sitting on her bed, reading a novel. Lizzie gently knocked on her door frame and watched her sister turn to look at her. "What's up Lizzie?" Casey asked.

"Um … Can I talk to you for a second? About … something personal?" Lizzie asked.

Casey nodded, book marking her page and closing her book, setting it down beside her. Her sister moved aside, allowing space for Lizzie to sit down if she wanted to. Lizzie turned and closed her bedroom door, turning to face Casey. However, eye contact was avoided as Lizzie looked down at her shoes. "So, what's up?"

"You see… I… Well, this is kind of embarrassing but I don't really know who else to talk to. And I don't want to talk about it with my friends because they might make fun of me and I don't want to come off as a complete idiot. I just .. I don't know what it means and it's kind of … I don't know. Weird."

"Calm down. Just breath. It's okay. Don't feel embarrass. I'm sure whatever it is, is perfectly normal and okay." Casey said, trying to be reassuring.

"Okay… Umm. You see…" Lizzie started to pace back and forth next to Casey's bed. Trying to form words in her head. "I had dream … Not a normal dream. It was so vivid and so intense. It wouldn't have been a problem really, but the dream was a … well, a sexual one. Which is so embarrassing to even admit out loud. Girls don't have those dreams, do they? And what does it mean? Does it mean I like the person? Somehow subconsciously or something? Because I really don't think I do. He is so disturbing sometimes. And it just … no. I figured I'd just not think about it, but it's only been a few minutes and I can't even get it out of my head. It even has me wondering if other people are having those kind of dreams about me! And I don't know what to do because it's so…."

"WHOA! Calm down Lizzie." Casey said, placing her hands out in front of her and then lowering them, singling for Lizzie to calm down. "So you had a … dream. That's normal. Girls have those kind of dreams two. And it could mean so many different things. Just because someone was in it doesn't mean that you like them. Even though it could."

"No… I can't… I just … He's … No." Lizzie shook her head, looking at Casey with pleading eyes.

"Liz, it doesn't mean that you like him. Maybe your just simply attracted to him."

"Yeah … I guess that could be it." Lizzie stated looking at the wall, trying to figure this out.

"I bet that's it. And don't worry about rather or not other people are having dreams about you. That's something you can't ever know for sure."

She nodded and licked her dry lips. "Okay… But this is normal, right? I mean, I'm not a complete freak or anything, right?"

Casey chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Completely."

"Okay…. Thanks." Lizzie said seriously.

Casey nodded. "Your welcome." She let a few seconds to pass before she piped up, full of energy and excitement. "So who is he? The boy you dreamt about? Someone in your class?"

"Ahh … No. It's no one. You don't know him… Thanks. Bye." Lizzie said leaving Casey's room quickly and closing the door behind her. She leaned up against it, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Calming breaths.

Lizzie opened her eyes as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She saw Derek, a hand in his pocket and his stance completely relaxed. He glanced at her as he walked passed her and into his bedroom. She let out another breath and swallowed.

Great. Just fantastic.

She was officially attracted to her Step brother.

And the other one wasn't bad looking either.

But Derek … Derek was hot.

Oh god. This was so not good.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note ;; S0o0o, I decided too make another chapter. Yay? Nay?

Either way, Here it is. Hope you enjoy it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Disclaimer ;; Still don't own anything =[ sadly.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter two ;; Set off with a touch.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lizzie's hands ran across her computer keys as she starred at the screen in front of her. She really hadn't been able to think straight at all. That morning she had the weirdest dream ever, and then she realized that she actually found her step brother attractive. Disgusting, she knows but she couldn't help it. He was. More then just ordinary attractive too, the kind of attractive that made her mouth water and her breath catch.

She just couldn't figure out why she never noticed it before. They lived under the same roof - how could she miss the fact that one of the hottest guys ever lived there? Nothing had ever really made her think about it. She just … she just didn't know what to think or even how to feel about it.

Yawning, she shook her head and turned off her computer. Sighing softly, she turned and faced her bed. The scene of the crime. Where everything had went down in her dream. Man it had been so vivid. Not physically clear really, but mentally. She felt like she was experiencing it and seeing it - yet, she wasn't. So weird, yet so damn amazing. Best dream that she's ever had. That was for sure. Only it was causing way to many crazy thoughts for her Liking.

Standing up she walked over and grabbed her empty glass of water, heading downstairs. Edwin and Marti set in the living room watching a cartoon while George set at the Dinning room table with her mother. Most likely trying to figure out bills or something along those lines. They would probably have better luck letting Edwin do that stuff.

She set her glass down on the counter and got the water out of the fridge, to refill her glass. Once she did that, she glanced up to see Edwin walk in the kitchen. Returning the water to the fridge, she leaned up against the counter as she took a small sip from her glass. Her eyes watched Edwin as he reached up and grabbed a small snack pack of chips. Awhile ago, she couldn't see why her friend Shelly would like him. In fact, she had found it sort of gross. However, now she was starting to realize why anyone would like him. He was smart, inventive, sarcastic, funny, and cute. Not to mention he was a Venturi.

"Oh…." Edwin stopped before leaving the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter. "I almost forgot. Demi called before and asked if we wanted to go join a soccer game later on." He paused long enough to shove some chips into his mouth before continuing. "Apparently he is having a bunch of people over at his house."

"Name a few." Lizzie said, watching Edwin closely.

"Well …. Him, Rob, Kellan, and Shelly. Don't know who else."

Lizzie bit her lip, thinking. Did she want to go play Soccer? Well, that was an easy answer. She did. It might even do her some good getting out of the house and away from Derek. Who apparently was the object of her affection. She nodded, "Yeah. Sure. Game on. When is it?"

Edwin glanced down at his watch before replying. "In a few hours but he said we can come over early if we want. I'm gonna be the score keeper." Edwin stated throwing another hand full of chips into his mouth.

She rolled her eyes. Yep, something Derek has that Edwin clearly doesn't - athletic talent. Hey! Derek and Lizzie have that in common. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about that. They had bonded over that, when he helped her with her hockey. That had been cool of him.

"Your spacing out again Liz." Edwin stated, snapping her out of it.

"Oh shut it." Lizzie said walking past him and up towards her bedroom again. She entered her room and threw herself back down on her bed, after setting her glass down of course. Reaching over, she grabbed her pillow and brought it under her head at the edge of the bed with her. She was looking directly at the ground.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, just trying to think of anything but her dream. It worked for awhile, but it sometimes jumped right back to it. Right back to Derek's soft husky whisper against her skin. His hands roaming her body. His rock hard dick inside her - making her body explode with pleasure. Yeah, it always went straight back to it.

A knock came at her door, before it opened to reveal Edwin. "When do you wanna leave for the game?" He asked looking at Lizzie.

"Oh uh…" Lizzie looked around and shrugged. "Lets go now. I have nothing to do anyhow." She said standing up, and slipping her sneakers onto her feet.

"Okay." He stated pushing the door open, then they walked down stairs.

The walk to Demi's house wasn't far away, just two streets down. Which really wasn't that far. Lizzie looked around the neighbor hood and then glanced at Edwin who walked beside her. "So … Edwin, you still like that Jenny girl?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "She has a boyfriend now."

"But didn't you guys go out on that date?"

He nodded, "Yeah, which was weird but whatever. She isn't really my type after all. She was just cute."

"What's your type?" Lizzie asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. Smart, fun, funny, cute, athletic maybe, and easy to talk to. I don't know. She just wasn't."

Lizzie laughed and shrugged her shoulder. "Well, she's the one missing out. So just forget about her."

He chuckled, "Sure. Already forgotten." He said, smiling some.

She crossed her arms and sighed. Lizzie has had a boyfriend, last year she went out with that one guy for about two months. The most they ever did was kiss, but Edwin had more then one girlfriend - she wondered how far he had gotten with her. Most of her friends had already been felt up by a guy and one of her friends had already had sex. Sometimes she felt like she was the only one who hasn't gone far enough with a guy. Then she had her sex dream … well, she just thought she should be more experienced by now. She was after all fifteen - and people did things younger and younger now days.

"Hey Edwin …" She stopped, trailing off. She had spoken before she had thought about it.

"Yeah?"

She shook her head, deciding that it would be best not to ask him what she was thinking about asking. "Oh, never mind." She laughed. "That question might make you a bit uncomfortable." She laughed some more.

He shook his head, "No. Come on, now I'm curious."

Lizzie looked over at him and shook her head. "Trust me. The question would totally make you uncomfortable."

"Maybe, maybe not. Ask me."

She studied his face for a moment, and sighed. "Fine. I was just wondering how far have you gotten with a girl." Lizzie watched his reaction to this and as she expected, he tensed up a bit. He looked like he was trying to figure out how to reply.

"Um …. Uh, Far enough?" He didn't state it, just question it as he looked at her.

"That's not what I asked Ed. Have you ever felt a girl up, ever fingered one, have they given you a hand job or blow job, or have you even had sex?" She asked, not caring if it was making him uncomfortable, she had warned him. "Told you it would make you uncomfortable."

""No, it's not that … It's just. Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering. I've been thinking about it lately."

"Well … if I tell you - will you tell me?"

Lizzie nodded and smiled slightly, was she really going to get an honest answer? He didn't seem as tense about talking with her about it anymore, but he still looked a bit hesitant. "Defiantly. I've only been felt up, my hand hasn't been down any guy's pants. Not that I haven't thought about it though."

Edwin looked a bit stunned by the fact that she was so willing to spill the beans and talk about this, and with him no less. "Uh …. well, I've gotten … I mean … Uh…."

She stopped walking, grabbing his elbow so he would stop as well. She looked at him and crossed her arms. "It's okay. What did you get? A blow job?"

"No. Hand …" He trailed off, as he swallowed.

"Really? Did you return the favor by fingering her?"

He shook his head, glancing at her before continuing, "No. She didn't feel comfortable enough for that. She just wanted to know what … it felt like."

"What did it feel like?" Lizzie asked smiling at him, as weird as it sounded - she was kind of really interested in all of this and she wasn't shy about it either. Not as shy as Edwin anyhow. She felt comfortable enough around him to talk and ask these things. It was kind of weird how she felt slightly uncomfortable asking Casey about it earlier, but she felt completely fine talking about it with Edwin. Weird.

"What? What did what feel like?" He asked, now full out looking her in her eyes.

"Oh I mean the hand job. Even though I kind of want to know what 'it' feels like too." She said chuckling.

"Oh …." Edwin's cheeks blushed a shade of red as he shrugged. "Good. Really good."

"Hmm. I kind of wanna do It." She stated. "But I wouldn't really be able to. Not going to do it with just anybody." Lizzie started walking as she added, "I'd want to trust them, know that they aren't just using. Someone … Well, someone just like you."

Edwin looked at her confused for a moment, his eyes turning to the pavement as he tried to think about what she had just said. She could see this from the corner of her eye, watching him try to figure out what exactly she had meant by that comment. Which only made her feel amused and accomplished.

Oh, whatever it was, it felt good. Actually, the correct term would probably be sexuality. She's never even associated that word with herself, but that's what it was. Maybe not to everyone else - but to a boy her age, she could be considered sexy. She was fifteen, going onto sixteen in a few short months. Her body had developed and changed into something allot more … appealing. She had finally grown tits and now had curves. She was thankful for that too. It seemed like it had taken forever. her favorite part about herself defiantly had to be her boobs.

She did wonder it all felt like. Lizzie bit her lip and looked down at the pavement as well. She wondered what Derek would feel like. Maybe he was really big, or maybe he was just normal size. Would she think its weird touching him? Or maybe she would get turned on by knowing that she was turning him on. So many questions. Not enough answers.

About four minutes later, and they were on Demi's lawn. Lizzie smiled at Demi but went over to Shelly first. Shelly looked right past Lizzie and at Edwin. "Edwin came?!" She said gazing at him as she took another drink from a juice box. "He isn't gonna play is it?"

Lizzie laughed and shook her head. "Oh, defiantly not." She laughed and nudged her friend. "Come on, lets go get the teams sorted out."

The game started and everything was going fine. Lizzie's team was actually one point up. That was until Lizzie tripped and hit her head on a rock. "Ow!" She shouted rolling over onto her back and holding her head.

Everyone crowded around her and peered down at her. Edwin kneeled beside her and pulled her hand away from her forehead. "Lizzie it's bleeding."

"And your point is?" She said pulling her hand back and holding it to her forehead again.

"The point is, my mom should give you a ride back home." Demi stated as he ran into his house.

Lizzie groaned and sat up. "Damn Demi and his rocky yard." She mumbled under her breath as Edwin helped her up. Demi's mother rushed out and rushed the two of them back to their house.

Lizzie walked in behind Edwin and went straight into the kitchen - letting Demi's mother explain what happened to Nora. After Demi's mother left, Nora walked in and tried to clean Lizzie up. "It doesn't look that bad. Just a cut. Nothing to serious lizard." She whispered as she finished wiping off the blood from her daughters forehead. "Oh shoot, the first ad kit is downstairs. I'll be right back." She stopped before heading downstairs, "Derek, come and make sure Lizzie is okay. She hit her head during a game." Nora disappeared down the stairs.

Lizzie looked over her shoulder to see Derek coming down the stairs and then entering the kitchen with her. Edwin had went upstairs and she had no clue where everyone else was. All she knew was that Derek's walk was just as hot as he was. Fuck, he was way too good looking for his own good.

"Damn …" He muttered as he stopped before her, looking straight at her forehead. "What did someone beat you over the head for beating them or something?" He asked reaching out to brush her hair away from her face, so he could see it clearer.

She closed her eyes and suddenly felt her mouth water from his closeness. She was sitting on a stool while he was brushing her hair aside … god, why was her lower stomach getting all tingly? Not to mention that weird feeling between her legs. Simply because he was so close and brushing her hair aside. His fingers brushing against her skin just slightly. Barely. It sent a weird sensation through her, like an electric shot but amazing. "No … I fell and Demi's yard had some rocks in it. I fell and hit one." Lizzie said in such a soft voice that she wasn't even sure he had heard it.

Derek's brown eyes looked down at her and studied her face expressions. His brows furrowed as he squinted his eyes slightly. He ran his thumb along the side of her forehead, not close to her cut. He watched as she bit her lip. "You hit it pretty hard huh?" He asked, watching her eyes open and connect with his.

She nodded and swallowed. "Yeah. It hurt."

He walked around the counter and grabbed a soda from the fridge. Lizzie let out a breath, that she hadn't even realize she was holding. What the hell was this strange new effect he had over her? She liked it, but it was also so new and surreal. Her blue eyes gazed over at him as he took a large gulp of the soda. Man, she would love to be that Soda can. She set her elbow on the counter and rested her chin into her palm.

"What is taking her so long?" Derek mumbled setting the soda down, gripping the edge of the counter and looking down at the floor.

She bit her lip and imagined what it would be like if her dream wasn't fake, but real. Something that they were hiding away from everyone and secretly enjoying between one another. A small grin formed her face as she watched him glance at the basement door.

"_Derek, she's probably just looking for her." Lizzie whispered as she slid of her chair and in between his body and the counter. Her back resting against the counter as her hands ran down his chest. "I think you'll be able to help me out allot more then my mom." She whispered against his cheek. _

_A soft but insanely hot chuckle escaped his lips as he ran one of his hands down her back, the other one cupped her chin. "But she's taking forever." He whispered flicking his tongue along her upper lip just slightly. _

"_More time that we have alone." She said running her hand down and sliding her fingers between his belt buckle and skin. _

"_Hmm. Now you do have a point there." He whispered as he bit down on her lower lip very gently before kissing her deeply. Not waiting for permission, just letting his tongue explore the familiar territory. His hands left their places in order to squeeze her ass, while bringing her body closer to him. "Mhmm." He moaned against her lips as he pulled away. _

"_You going to sneak in my bedroom again tonight?" She asked glancing over towards the basement before sliding her fingers down his pants a bit more, teasing him with her fingers._

_He let out a soft groan, tilting his head back and swallowing. "Yeah …" _

Nora sighed as she entered the kitchen. "Sorry I took so long. I had to look everywhere for it." She said as she set the first ad kit down on the counter and returned to Lizzie's cut. Lizzie on the other hand, was just realizing that she had been starring at Derek dreamingly as she day dreamed. Damn it. Now he was looking at her suspiciously.

"Ma, it's fine …" Lizzie said holding her hand up and glancing at Derek. His gaze on her was burning a hole in her, she could swear it was. It was making her feel strange.

Nora rolled her eyes and grabbed a bandage from the kit. "Just sush. I'll put this on and then you can go upstairs."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor as she saw Derek leave the kitchen out of the corner of her eye. She sighed once again and shook her head after her mother placed the bandage on her forehead. "Thanks mom." She said, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna go lay down." She said walking upstairs.

Man her day dreams were intense.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note ;; Okay so in this one - I kind of want to try something new. I am gonna write in first person POV. So, that is just a warning. So if u see 'I, ME, OUR, MINE', or whatever, it is because of my new pov writing. lol. Oh, and also- lizzie and Edwin will be in their freshman year, while Derek and casey are in senior year. since she is fifteen turning sixteen in my story. and Derek is seventeen turning eighteen. It's

just easier that way. Kay? Kay! Hope you enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Disclaimer ;; Still don't own anything =[ sadly.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter three ;; Operation seduction

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A annoyed and frustrating sigh escaped my closed lips. I was sitting in my English class, and I was growing extremely impatient with the lecture. The teacher always had a strange and utterly boring habit of lecturing the class. She never even bothered to try to get us involved. I found it to be highly annoying. Of course, I paid attention for the most part and made sure to keep up. Good grades was a must. Duh.

I have to admit, being Casey's younger sister was a bit of a hassle. All of the teachers would expect good things from me, nothing but the best. If only they knew I was a total jock who was obsessed with soccer. And oddly a certain older brother.

It was true.

One tiny dream had caused me to start an insane crushing obsession on Derek. Okay, so it had been more then just one tiny dream. More like … an insanely hot and heavy, sexy, oh my god I want to touch myself right now, kind of dream. Yes, that kind of dream. Man o man had it been hot and wild. In fact, that one single dream has had been sitting on the edge of me seat for the last two weeks.

Yes, an entire two weeks have passed and my hormones have been off the rocket. I couldn't find the strength within myself to NOT day dream about him. I have totally been out of during two test this week. Two! While having my sexual fantasies, I probably bombed to test. They were important, but still. A test was a test.

It was weird. I have never thought about sex as much as I did now. Sure, I've had thoughts here and there. Never has my mind been so … so focused on that subject and that subject alone. He just had this weird reaction on me. Every time I saw him, I got all hot and bothered. Then it all escalated when he looked at me or got near.

It was a strange thing. Some of the things I fantasized about … were scary as hell. I probably would never want to go through some of the stuff I dream about. Was that weird? Yes, it most defiantly was weird. I suppose, it wouldn't be painful …. What I am talking about, is that I had just that morning dreamt about Derek fucking me from behind. I know! How gross was that? You don't put things in out holes. It just seemed gross and completely disgusting when you think about it. However, just the way I imagine his hands roaming my body and taking control of me like that … I couldn't help but feel turned on by it.

I was sick. Wasn't I?

Arghh. I can't seem to function normally. The bell suddenly rang, causing me to jump in surprise. "Ah. Stupid loud bell." I mumbled as I stood up and joined Shelly in our normal work towards our lockers. "I don't think I'm getting enough sleep." I said getting to my locker and resting my head against the cold hard surface.

"Hmm, really?" Shelly chuckled opening her locker, which was conveniently three down from mine.

"Yes…" I heard a groan escape my own throat, without even realizing I was groaning. I shook my head and straightened up. Time to put books in locker and head to lunch. That would make things better.

Okay, so it would only get better because I would most likely get to see you know who… You know, Derek?!? Yeah. I would most likely see him at lunch. I usually do. I think it was his free period, but since he was a senior - he could go anywhere he wanted during his free period. Lucky for me.

After slumming my locker close, I spun around and linked arms with Shelly. "Come on. Off to lunch. I want a damn sandwich." I stated, just realizing how hungry I really was. "Man, I should have had something to eat this morning." I said rubbing my stomach as we walked towards the Cafeteria. We would get our food and then head out to the court. Where there was a bunch of picnic table and it was outside. It was a nice day out, so we went outside instead of staying inside. Usually only the upper classman could do that, but since Shelly was recently flirting with a senior - he usually brought us out with him.

Yes, Shelly was flirting like a mad women with a senior. He was cute, and acted like he was totally into her. Now, let me explain something to you. Shelly wasn't like me. She was more like … (well, Kendra). Yeah, that is correct. Shelly was extremely girl and flirty. She didn't look like a freshman, she looked more like a sophomore or junior. Sometimes people said I looked older then I was, but I didn't think so. The upper classman were all so damn pretty and developed. I envied them. Maybe if I was older, I would be able to get Derek. Just thinking about it made me smile and space out.

Which only caused me to walk right into a hard figure. "Ouch!" I said letting go of Shelly and rubbing my arm. I looked over at Edwin (who I had bumped into) and the pen in his arm. "You stabbed me with your pen!" I said, throwing a punch at his shoulder and causing him to groan in pain. Men, Edwin was good and had the Venturi good looks but he was so not like Derek.

"Sorry Liz. You walked into me. Not the other way around. Did ya have to punch me?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes." I said with a smirk and brushed past him.

Shelly looked over her shoulder and then raised an eyebrow. "Edwin is still so damn yummy." She said, "But what is with you smirking?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know." I said, my smirk turning into a smile. A weak one at that. "I think I want pickles and chips today as well."

"Let me guess… fat free chips?" She said grabbing a tray and standing in line before me.

"Yes… It's important to eat healthy. Even fat free chips is stretching it." I stated feeling someone push down my shoulder as they reached over me.

I was about to yell and say something when I looked back to see Derek and his two best friends; Sam and Ralph. I stopped breathing. I swear to god I did! My breath caught in my throat as soon as I turned around and saw his face. God, I got all weak in the knees when he touched me. Fuck, I got all tingly when he was near, let alone touching me. His hand left my shoulder, as he pushed his way to the front of the line and got his lunch. My tongue darted out to wet me dry lips as my eyes watch Derek smirk at some cute blonde. (probably a damn junior or senior) His eyes left hers and met mine. He held my gaze for a few moments before Sam nudged his shoulder, making Derek smirk and leave.

"Lizzie… Lizzie! Hello, earth to Lizzie.!" Shelly said as she waved a hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of it and shook my head, looking down at my tray. He was so damn cute. No, cute didn't even describe him. He was like … a god. A really hot god. Sexy, sexy defiantly described him as well. I raised my hand and brushed a few pieces of hair behind me ear. "We should eat outside today. It is a nice day after all."

Shelly took her tray back from the lunch lady after she prepared her sandwich. "You go from completely starring at him - to talking about weather?" She huffed and shook her head. "Not buying it Lizzie."

"Him?" I asked, swallowing the sudden frog in my throat.

"Yeah, you were totally starring Hun."

"At?"

"Well, it looked like Sam. I mean, the only other two were Derek and Ralph. And Ralph just really doesn't seem like your type. Unless you suddenly started to crush on someone who makes you feel like your talking to a really stupid frog."

I raised my eyebrow. What the heck was up with the stupid frog comment? It actually made me smile and want to laugh. "Right … No." I shook my head and grabbed my tray back and a small bag of chips. I paid for my meal before following Shelly out into the hall and towards the exit.

"Hun, you were totally about to drool." She said with a grin. She shrugged her small feminine shoulders, and brushed her long blonde hair behind them. "It is totally acceptable. Sam is … a cutie. But off limits. I'm not even a big enough bitch to go after a sisters ex."

I rolled my eyes at her. Seriously, Sam? A cutie? Not in the least bit. "No. Seriously. I was not starring at Sam. Totally not my type. I don't even think he is cute. Hate to burst your theory." I said with a smile as we walked out and found our normal table.

"Oh my gosh! Is that why you have been getting all dolled up? I mean, your mini is super cute today!" She said looking over her shoulder and waving her fingers at her senior boy. He grinned back and went over to the vending machine. Most likely going to buy two drinks for the two. Possibly even me one.

"No. And thanks!" I said looking down at my cute outfit. She was sort of right. I have been dressing extra girly and grown up in the last two weeks. I've wanted to catch his attention. But I'm pretty sure I've been failing. Edwin on the other hand, has lectured me on my short skirts more then once. My mini wasn't super short though. Okay, so maybe it was. It went half up my thighs. The white and brown plaid pattern complimented my white tank top that I had on with the long brown one beneath. The brown peeked out at the bottom and a tiny bit at the top. My chest were shown off as well, as if on displayed. I also had a white sweater in my bag, but it had gotten warm so I had taken it off.

Erik approached our table, and as I had expected brought us all a drink. I smiled at him as he handed me a water after handing Shelly her normal ice tea. "Hey.."

"Thanks." I muttered as Shelly shifted her body so that it was facing his, her one leg slipping over his and falling down to hang in between his. She smiled up at him and nodded. It wasn't her normal 'I'm having fun' kind of smile. It was a flirty one. Men, I wished I could have her smarts and appeal.

"Yes, Thanks indeed." She said, gripping the end of his shirt lightly. "Tell me honestly… Do you think Lizzie is pretty?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and gave her a look that screamed 'What the hell?!' Apparently Erik was confused as well. He glanced at me and looked back at her as if she was confusing him. Which she was. "Huh?"

She laughed softly and glanced over at me. "Lizzie is crushing on a senior, and I personally think she could get him. If she wanted to do a huge no-no in the girl code book."

Erik looked off into space and looked as if he was thinking really hard about that. Then he looked at me, his eyes glancing down to my cleavage for a split second before turning back to Shelly. "Umm… Maybe I should go back to my friends… I don't really want to .." he glanced over at me. "cause trouble…"

Shelly, who had moved back to sitting straight and to herself, glanced back at him. Then as if a light went off in her head, she chuckled. "No! No! She doesn't have a crush on you. Ha, no. I'd kill her." Shelly said, in a tone that gave me chills. She probably would kill me. "No, I'm talking about another Senior. So, do you think a senior would fall for her?"

Erik relaxed and moved so his elbows were resting on the table. "I guess. I don't know. Depends on the senior. Some seniors completely hate frosh."

"Ew, totally hate that word." Shelly said, throwing a piece of apple into her mouth. "Would you? I mean, would you date a freshman?"

He looked sideways at her and let his eyes travel up her body. "Yeah. If they are all as good looking as you." He said in a lower voice, as he leaned in towards her a bit.

I rolled my eyes as Shelly grinned back and licked her upper lip slowly. "Can you two get a room already?" I said annoyed with the large amount of sexual energy radiated off of them.

"Sorry." He mumbled running his finger along his lip as he looked back at me. "So who are you crushing on? Maybe I can do some double spying and see if he would be interested?"

"No. That is fine. Not crushing on…" My voice trailed off and the sentenced was practically forgotten as I watched Derek and Sam walk out onto the court yard. Okay, More like Derek jumped up onto a table bench and then sat down on a table. Which just happened to be filled with insanely pretty cheerleaders. His charm went to work as I slumped my shoulders. "No one. Not crushing on no one." I muttered picking up my sandwich and taking a large bite out of it.

Erik watched me, while Shelly looked over at Derek and then found Sam at a totally different table. She slowly turned back to me, as if she was in deep thought. "You are crushing on someone. I'm not stupid. I'm just … not sure who now." She stated, eyeing me suspiciously.

"No one. Crushing on no one." I stated once again. Picking up the water Erik had bought me and taking a drink of it. I was ignoring the fact that Erik was looking at me still. What did I have something on my face? God, I hope not. That would be embarrassing.

Shelly glanced over her shoulder as Sam joined Derek in flirting up the girls. She looked back at me and got a wicked grin on her face. "Hey Lizzie… How about we switch places?" Before I could say anything, she was standing up and pushing me out of my seat. Okay, not exactly pushing me out of it, but she pushed me and I took the hint. I looked down at her and she waved her hand over towards Erik. "Go seat by Erik."

I sighed in defeat and joined Erik on the other side of the table. Which wasn't fun, because now I couldn't look at Derek. Stupid Shelly. I swear if she wasn't my best friend, I'd kick her ass. "Why am I sitting over here?" I asked, looking at Shelly for the answer.

"Because If you like him… still not sure who 'him' is but whatever. If you like him, your gonna have to show him that your no little kid."

Okay … Made sense. But where was she going with this? "How do I do that?"

She grinned. Man, I hated when she wore that wicked grin. "By showing some sex appeal of course." She stated. "Okay, listen and follow my directions. Sit so your legs are facing away from the tables, and cross your legs. You have great legs, so this will show attention to it." After a moment or two she sighed, "Do it already!" She yelled in a whisper. I rolled my eyes and did as she instructed to. "Good. Now put your hand on Erik's inner upper thigh."

"What?!"

"Your going to appear to be flirting with Erik. So, please, amuse me and do it. It's not like he is gonna mind. And it is simply a … project. To get you the man."

"But … I … Shelly you and I both know that you like …"

"Lizzie!" She snapped, before smiling sweetly at Erik. "Just do it. I think it is clear who I do and do not like."

Erik chuckled and grinned. This was so not fun. But Shelly knew what she was doing. She did. After all, Erik was totally into her. She had even kissed some Senior at a party last week. I had left early because of curfew but I had seen them flirting like crazy. (Man, my friend was a ho. But I love her.) I sighed and straightened my shoulders, as if suddenly becoming confidant. I reached out and lay my hand on his thigh like she had instructed.

She smiled and glanced over in the direction where Sam and Derek sat. I wish I could look as well. Damn her! She looked back at us and grinned again. "Okay, I'm gonna go to … the bathroom or something. You two talk and act all flirty and sexual. And hell, Lizzie. He wont bite. It is okay. I want you to win your man over. Get close to him and pretend he is who know who and I don't." She smiled sweetly before getting up and leaving.

I sighed and moved my hand away from Erik. He however, reached out and grabbed my hand. "Hey… It is okay. I don't bite."

I looked into his amazingly blue eyes. The guy had such bright blue eyes with dark eyelashes. It was just really cool, and kind of hot. I'll admit, Erik was an attractive guy. Extremely attractive. But Shelly was all over him (for this week anyhow, she'll find someone else next week). "I know… But Shelly likes you and this is pathetic."

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. His hand still held mine, but rested in his lap now. His other arm was leaning on the table beside me, making him closer to me then before. His body was leaning towards me as he talked and looked into my eyes. Blue and blue meeting and blazing. "I know Shelly likes me. But I also know that she can be a bit of a …"

"Hey! Watch what you say about my best friend." I warned using my other hand to push his chest a bit, but it was useless. Unlike Edwin, Erik defiantly worked out. He was on the football team, so he didn't even budge when I pushed him.

"I didn't mean it like that." He chuckled letting go of my hand and slipping his leg over to the other side of the bench, so there was a leg on each side. His hands then went to my waist before sliding me over to him . I was practically sitting in his lap. My body had tensed up when he went to grab my waist and he knew that, because he had whispered in my ear "Relax." He then let go of me and ran his hand down my leg and let his fingers rest beneath my skirt. Which had risen up a bit. "I just meant that Shelly is someone who doesn't stay with one guy long enough to even get to know him."

"Uh … Okay?" I said, shifting a bit. This was extremely uncomfortable. Not because it was physically uncomfortable. Actually, my side was pressed against him (and I do mean all of his front). I could feel his hard toned body as his fingers feathered against my skin. I meant that it was uncomfortable because I barely knew him. He had been having lunch with us for awhile now, a month or so, but he was usually always on the other side of the bench. And not this close to me.

"So who is this guy?" He said. He didn't even look away from me in order to look around, his eyes stayed connected with mine.

"Uh… There is no guy." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear and glancing sideways towards Derek. He wasn't starring at us but I did see him glance over and scan us. I doubted it was his first glance to. I inhaled a tiny bit and looked back at Erik.

"No guy? So, why did you want to hear what Shelly said?" He smirked, and after I didn't respond he nodded. "I thought so."

"Look… its no one." I said, gazing over his features. Man, I wished he was Derek. I would be freaking out if it was. Being this close to him would make me turn into a drooling idiotic special kid who road on the small yellow buses. (Wow, that sounded mean!) But ya know what I mean! Derek made me feel so damn weak in the knees and hot and bothered. No clue how, but he did.

"Sure…" He said shaking his head, clearly not believing a word I was saying.

"Wait… How is this even suppose to work? He would have seen you flirting with Shelly so, he would just think your some man whore or worse; that I'm some really snaky slut." I mumbled to myself.

Erik finally looked away from me and scanned the court yard. "He is here?"

Shit!! I had just said that he would have seen! Oh my god! I'm such a big mouth! "No! No, I mean … No!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay! So I like someone who is out here. No biggy. It's not like he would ever be interested in me. So lets just drop it and pretend this never happened." I said standing up and walking back to my original seat. Stupid bit mouth of mine!

Erik sighed and got back in his previously position. "I wouldn't be so damn sure of yourself. Your pretty hot for a little frosh yourself. Shelly isn't the only one." Erik said as he reached over and grabbed a pickle from my plate and popping it in his mouth.

I watched this and found his lips to be incredibly nice. They were round and smooth, but also masculine. As if just hinting at dangerous luscious thoughts. Much like Derek's lips. And man should I know! I've been dreaming about his lips for like ever now. Or so it felt like. "You have nice lips …" OH MY GOD! What was wrong with me and my big mouth?! "I mean … they look… like … Well…" I sighed and looked away from and at Derek. Maybe I preferred day dreaming and letting myself get lost. Word vomit wasn't fun.

"It's okay. You have nice lips two." He said it with a tone that was soothing but also held a hint of something else.

Shelly's voice filled my ears about a minute or two later. "Hello?! Did you two move away form one another the second I left?" She said throwing her hands up and sighing. "Whatever. If you don't want him to notice you. Whatever. You can continue to space off and dream in la la land while he is off fucking some blond cheerleader." She said sitting down beside Erik again.

I glanced over at Derek, who was indeed talking to one of the prettiest blondes at the table. Apparently he was done watching Erik and more importantly me. I sighed, "No. I just came back over here." I said glancing at Erik, who was busy ripping the paper off of his water. "I think … I do want your help."

Shelly lit up when I said that. "Really!? Yay! Operation seduction is set to go!" She giggled and bit her lip.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note ;; Here's another one!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Disclaimer ;; Still don't own anything =[ sadly.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter four ;; a lesson in seduction & a daydream

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So Operation seduction (Which is what Shelly is calling it) was set into motion. I still was a bit unsure about it. After all, it was Derek! Not just some senior I had a crush on. But Derek! Which was almost impossible even if I wasn't his step sister. Throw Step sister into the mix and I really had no chance in hell. But there was no harm in trying, right? Well, maybe I could possibly make something happen. I at least was going to try and listen to what Shelly had to say.

It was around six at night and Shelly should be arriving any time now. She had invited herself over in order to work on Operation Seduction. What a stupid name. But whatever. I walked down into the living room and saw Derek sitting in his chair. He had been at work for most of the night, so this was the first time I was seeing him.

I licked my lips and walked around so I was sitting on the couch, closest to him. "Whatcha watching?" I asked, trying not to look over at him.

There was a short pause and then he finally replied. Just his voice was soothing and gave me tingles of delight. "Your looking right at it, Liz."

Oh! Right, I was looking at the television. God, he really does make me stupid. I laughed nervously and shifted. "Right… I was just … asking." I made the fetal mistake at looking over at him. He was lounging in his chair like always. His strong arms held onto the remote as he sat there. His strong arms, man were they strong looking. So toned and masculine. Not overly toned - or extremely toned like Erik's. Just, toned and hot. It was from all of that hockey. It made him lean, yet visibly in shape as well. His legs weren't entirely open but his knee was up. He looked comfortably. Man, I wish I could run my hand up the inside of his thigh. Run my fingers over his belt buckle which rested just above the part of him I wondered about most. God, he was flawless. His messy but tamed hair fell in his dark chocolate eyes … Opps! He was watching me check him out. Shit!

I quickly turned around. When I say quickly - I mean, superhumanly spun my head back around to look at the screen. I swallowed and prayed to god he hadn't been watching me for long. I was probably blushing like mad. Yeah, I could feel my cheeks on fire.

RING!

Ah! The doorbell! I jumped up quickly and ran to the door. Yes, I literally ran to the door. I flung it open to see Shelly there. She didn't wait to be told to come on in. One of the many reasons I love the overly arrogant bitch. She was simply awesome like that. "Shelly.. Thank god you're here."

"Told ya I would be. I had Erik drop me off." She glanced over at Derek who had thankfully went back to watching TV. "He wanted to come in and say helloooo to you." She said stressed the Hello word, and made it sound sort of dirty. "The boy is seriously wanting in your pants, come on. Lets go upstairs and discuss what we are gonna wear to Zoey's birthday party this weakened."

Before I could yell at her about the 'wanting in my pants' comment, she headed upstairs and towards my room. I didn't dare glance at Derek, so I followed her up. Once we were safely in my room, I turned on my glare. "Shelly! He wants in my pants? Why did you say that in front of Derek?!"

"Because it's one of the steps! Chill Hun." She set her purse down on my desk and slipped out of her jacket. "First of all, you need to show him your not just some little kid. You do this by acting like you're his age. Duh."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Maybe this whole thing was just a mistake. After all, I didn't really think I had a change with him. "But no matter what, I'm still just a little kid. Oh, and his step sister. Don't forget that big read target mark." I sat down on my bed and sighed.

She smiled. "So it is Derek. It had to be him or Sam."

"It is Derek. Okay? I have an insane stupid, school girl crush on my brother."

"Ew, He is not by any means - your brother. Simply some really hot guy that shares your house with you. That is it." Shelly sat down across from me and smiled at me, setting her hand on my shoulder. "It is okay. He is hot. Your stressing yourself out over it."

"I know …" I said bringing my knee up to my chest and setting my chin on it. "I just… I don't know. I never thought he was even remotely attractive before. One morning I woke up from a dream. A very very very very vivid dream."

"A sexy one?" Shelly asked, turning from a carrying and soothing friend to a devious little minx. Which caused me to smile and nod. "Oh, hot! Tell me about it!" She leaned in, completely interested.

She - Shelly - could be one of the many reasons I've changed so much. She was so outgoing, fun, flirty, and confidant. I wish I was more like her sometimes. I admired her. She did things, only I dreamt about. Literally. "It was really hot. We were in my bed and he was talking all dirty. And … I don't know. We had … you know, and it just felt so damn real."

"You can say sex Lizzie. Sex, sex, sex. Oh, did I mention hot sexy talk dirty to me sex?" She giggled and I shook my head as I laughed as well. "See, your so shy about sex sometimes. I mean, I know you have a perverted mind but sometimes you don't show it as much."

I nodded, thinking about the other day when I was talking about sex. He was so shy about it, that it made me seem more confidant about it. "Yeah, I know. I just … I don't know. I have been acting like a complete idiot around him lately though. I mean, just now, he caught me checking him out. And I mean, checking him out. Like all the way up his body and lingering on certain parts." I said, eyes wide and my finger pointing to my door. "I swear, I looked away from him so quick that it was superhuman.

She rolled her eyes, "When he catches you checking him out, give him a little flirty grin and check him out again." She shrugged her shoulders, as if it was the most casual thing ever.

"Its not that easy. He makes me so… so weak and stupid. He gets near me and I get all damn tingly and weak in the knees. When he touches me, I loose all control and get all stupid zombie like." I sighed and shook my head. "I loose all confidence and sense around him."

"It can't be that bad… Hmm, come on. Lets go get something to drink." She said standing up and leaving my room. I opened my mouth to reject the idea, but instead - I stood up and followed her down stairs.

She went straight to the fridge and got herself a soda, while I grabbed myself one as well. She then grinned and motioned for me to follow her into the living room. Where Derek was still sitting. We passed and he didn't even bother looking up. Which I was actually thankful of. Who knows, I could have slipped and gotten hurt. Shelly however, seemed completely unfazed by his presence. She instead took a long drink of her soda, set it down, and leaned back against the middle of the couch.

"Ew, isn't there anything better on?" She said, playing with the tips of her hair.

I swallowed and huddled into the corner of the couch, refusing to even look at Derek when he spoke. "Ew, can't you keep your friend locked up Lizzie?"

Shelly chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Ew, can't you shut up? Derek, your so not as cool as everything thinks you are." She stated.

He chuckled, (my god his chuckle was hot). "And who are you again? No one. That's who." He sounded amused but also slightly annoyed. Which wasn't a shock. He hated people standing up to him and thinking he was anything less then he was.

"Wow, nice comeback there." She said amused. "Next thing you'll be telling me is hockey is better then football." This was totally not a subject I wanted to be listening to. Derek really didn't like football going up against Hockey.

"It is better."

She chuckled. "Very funny." She looked at me for about a few seconds before turning her eyes to look at Derek. "Look at you. Your all … slim and lanky. Football players are all buff and hot. Like Erik. Right Lizzie?"

I looked at her with wide eyes and shook my head slightly. Very slightly. "Uh … Can we just go back upstairs?"

"Yes, please. Just go back upstairs." Derek mumbled, turning the TV's volume up.

Shelly shook her head. "No." She stated stubbornly. "Look at him Lizzie. Look." She physically forced me to look at Derek. Who was raising an eyebrow and looking at me and then at her. "He really isn't that cute, is he?"

I looked away from his eyes and looked at his lips. Yes, I loved his lips. I'd give anything to just taste him. In more ways the one. Which caused me to look down at his lap. I wondered how gifted he really was. Girls seemed to love him. He couldn't be a virgin. No way could he be a virgin.

"Lizzie?" I heard Shelly mumble as she let go of my shoulder.

I looked back up at his eyes and saw a hint of something there. As if he could read my mind and knew exactly what I was thinking. "I… Umm.. I… I'm gonna … Go upstairs!" I said standing up quickly and running up the stairs. Once I got into my room I sat down on my bed and mentally cursed Shelly.

Shelly joined me a minute later, with a smile on her lips. "Wow. You really are a complete babbling idiot when he is around." She said closing my door and sitting down on the foot of my bed. "Okay… First we need to work on your confidence. Clearly."

"I do perfectly fine! … If I don't look at him." I mumbled the later part. It was true. I could act decent if I avoided looking at him. Which was really hard to do. By the way.

"Right… You really just have to pretend like he is simply another guy. Another really hot guy."

"With amazing lips. And arms. And Eyes. And walk. And talk. And chuckle. He is just really really hot Shelly." I whined, falling back on my pillows and hitting my headboard. "Ouch…" I rubbed my head and slouched down a bit more so I could rest my head on my pillow.

"Yes. All of that is clear." She said standing up and walking over to my closet. She shuffled around and threw an outfit out. "Wear that tomorrow." She said. "The sexier you look, it might help you feel sexy."

"Totally doubt it." I said picking up the skirt and glancing at the shirt she picked out.

"Trust me. It is all about confidence. Which you normally have." Shelly looked at me and sighed. She walked over and took a seat beside me, draping her arm around my shoulders. "Babe, you're a little hottie. I know at the beginning the school year that senior guy Tristan totally asked you out."

"So what? He wasn't my step brother who practically runs the school."

"Derek is a guy. It doesn't matter what he is to you, once he see's that your no little girl and have some sex appeal - he'll be noticing. Trust me. I know this stuff!" She said shaking my shoulder. "I love you."

I smiled and nodded. "Love you two. And thanks."

She nodded and let go of me, standing up and grabbing her stuff. "Just pretend he is someone else. It should help some. And think confidently. Pretend like you're a princess and irresistible!" She said with a chuckle. "I have to get going. Bye!"

I waved and watched her leave. Life was complicated. Like always. I closed my eyes and leaned back. I just had to remind myself that I was sexy and hot, and that any guy would be lucky to have me. Even though, I so did not even believe that. I thought I was cute and adorable, at least to Derek. Okay, I did sometimes feel sexy but not around Derek. For some reason he just made me feel like a little school girl with a huge crush on him.

_Knock. knock. knock. I turned my head to see my door creak open and Derek's body slid through the opening. He closed it gently and turned the lock. A sexy grin playing at his lips as he walked over to join me on the bed. "Nora just left to go get George and Marti. We have a few hours." He whispered bringing his lips against mine. _

"_Hmm? Really?" I smiled beneath his lips and then nibbled on his lower lip gently. Teasing him. Loving the way his body pressed against mine with dominance, yet gentleness. He had an amazing way of making it seem like he was dangerous and in control, yet sweet and caring as well. I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck as he kissed me deeply. _

_His hands were strong but gentle as well. God, I loved the way he made me feel when he touched me. I could simply make out and that will be just fine me …. Well, okay. That's a lie. I wanted to feel him inside me again. To feel his heart pounding against mine because of something I was causing. He grinded his hips down against mine, as he kissing me hard and long. _

_I could feel his arousal getting more and more intense as the minutes passed. His hands explored my body as my hands explored his. Not like we didn't already know every part of each others body. I've just about felt everywhere on him. Tasted the sweetest of his body and he's tasted me. _

_I gently pushed him back on my bed, running my hand down his chest and to his growing hard on. My fingers traced the head through his pants, lifting a soft lustful groan to escape his lips. "Feel good?" I said with a grin as I grinded my hand down against him. _

"_Oh god. Liz stop teasing me." He said in between breaths. _

"_Why? I like the face you make." I whispered against his neck as I flicked my tongue beneath his ear. _

_He groaned as I slipped my hand down into his pants, feeling him fully for the first time all day. I let my index finger flick over the head but then I pulled my hand out. I wanted his pants off. NOW. He made me so damn impatient. Not my fault I wanted to feel him entirely and not just a tiny bit. I undid his pants and helped him slide them off. Once they were off, he pulled my shirt off as I stayed on my knees. _

_He moved his hand to my chest, running his fingers along the black lace. My fingers running through his hair as his fingers slipped beneath my bra, pinching my nipple gently. He continued to caress me as his other hand went to my waist. Derek then brought his lips to my neck, trailing kisses down in between my breast. His tongue flicking against my skin here and there. _

_He pulled his hands away from me, only to trail them up my skirt. He cupped my ass, pulling me closer to him as he kissed just above my belly button. Letting his tongue flick itself against my skin. His right hand left my ass to run down my thigh, two of his fingers slipping in between my thighs and against my pussy. A shiver ran down my spine as I gripped his shoulders tightly, in order to hold myself up. his touch was sending waves of pleasure throughout me. _

"_Hmm you like that?" He whispered against the top of my skirt. I simply nodded and looked down at him to see him smirking. He ran his hand back up to my ass, gripping my panties and pulling them down slowly. When they were down by knees, he slid his fingers in between my thighs, causing me to move them apart so he could have better access. His finger ran along the length of me, causing me to swallow hard and bite back a moan. _

_His fingers teased me for awhile before he finally slipped one into me. Causing me to arch against him and grab a fist full of his hair. "Derek …" I whispered as he continued to pump his finger in and out of me. _

"_Lay down Lizzie." He whispered his commend and I did just that. He slipped my panties off the rest of the way and removed his shirt off in a matter of a second. Then he cupped one of my boobs, caressing it with his hand. His lips were sucking on the part of my boob that was visible and not hidden beneath my bra. This didn't seem like enough for him because a few seconds later he undid my bra and slid it off of me. Making me grin softly as I watched him gaze down at me. "Your so fucking sexy girl."_

_My grin turned into a right out smirk as his mouth cupped one of my nipples, as his other hand continued to caress my other boob. I could feel his hard on against my inner thigh, which was driving me insane with lust. "I want you inside me Derek." I whispered, running my fingers down his now bare back. _

"_As you wish." He whispered pulling away from my chest and grinning down at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and off the bed. In a swift moment he pulled off his boxers and positioned me so that I was leaning over my desk, I gripped the sides as he ran his hand down my naked back. Pushing down gently, he pushed me so I was leaning over the desk more. Derek slid his hands up my thighs, over my ass, and pushed my skirt up slightly. Then he thrusted inside of me from behind. Not anal, he just pushed inside of me from behind. Probably enjoying the view he was getting from fucking me from behind. _

_I gasped and moaned at the same time, my eyes focusing on what was before me. Then I noticed that we were right across from my large mirror. Derek must have knew this, because he was looking at our reflection and defiantly enjoying it. His hand gripped my shoulder as he pumped himself into me. In and out, faster and faster. I looked over my shoulder at him and bit my lip. "Fuck…. Oh, god yes!" I moaned as I gripped the edge of my desk even tighter. _

_The desk shook like crazy, things falling off onto the floor. I didn't fucking care though. Derek was making me feel unbelievable. If it was possible, every thrust was deeper and deeper, and it felt even better. Time got lost as he continued to move in and out of me. I had no clue how long we had been in that positioned, but I don't care. He pulled out of me, and spun me around. As he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he set me down on the edge of my desk. I arched my back as he pushed himself into me again. My desk started to pound against the wall loudly, from all the movement we were making. _

_Thankfully we were all alone, so we could be as loud as we wanted. Which my moans and his grunts were loud. "Oh yeah, Oh yeah." I moaned as I moved with him, loving feeling him deep inside me. _

"_Yeah, baby! Keep moving like that. Fuck yeah." _

"_Ah, Yes!"_

"_Lizzie. Fuck, Yea bitch. Come on."_

"_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh god yes! Fuck me!" My head was tilted back, my long hair flowing behind me as he moved in and out of me. "Fuck yes, Come on! There! Oh god, yes!"_

"_You feel so fucking good. So tight, oh fuck. Fuck yeah." His hand gripped my waist, as his other hand laid flat against the wall behind us. "Fuck Liz."_

"_Fuck me Derek! Oh god yes! Just like that Derek. Oh yes! Ah! Yes, yes, yes!" I moaned loudly as he pumped into me one last time before sending us both over the edge. I collapsed against the wall, and he buried his head into my neck. God he was so fucking hot._

_We stayed like that for awhile, trying to get our breathing back to normal. His hand found my breast, squeezing gently before pinching my nipple. "Your so fucking hot." He breath against my neck before he bit down lightly._

"_Same." I whispered, unwrapping my legs from around his waist. Then I ran my hands down his back, to his ass. Which - I must say - firm and unbelievably tight._

_He pulled away from my neck, kissing me deeply before pulling away fully. I stayed where I was, sitting on my desk and leaning against the wall. Thankfully, my laptop was put away in my drawer. _

Yeah. My fantasies are wild and so damn hot. I don't even know where I get half of the stuff. Derek having sex with me while my skirt is still on? Watching himself thrust in from behind me through a mirror? Yeah, no clue where this stuff comes from. It's not like I watch movies or anything - though, I do read allot. I've read a few of those Harlequin romance novels my sister reads every once in awhile. But still.

Man, I really wanna find someway to get him. I really was gonna have to try to listen to Shelly. Even if it was hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note ;; This chapter has a lot of Lizzie and Erik. But it's needed.

I don't want to force Derek with Lizzie, now that would just be unbelievable.

but here it is! Enjoy! =]

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Disclaimer ;; Still don't own anything =[ sadly.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter five ;; Party Favors

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It's kind of pathetic, huh? How much I'm crushing on someone who is my own damn family? Well, I think it is. Sure, he's fucking hot and the king of the school and completely talented, and totally charming, and totally funny, and totally laid back, and totally a ton of other things. I totally realize I'm rambling right now. I just can't help it really. _

_My eyes move away from my mash potatoes and towards Derek, who was chewing with his mouth wide open just to piss of Casey. Okay, Yes, it was gross but somehow he still managed to make it look cute. It must be the 'I don't care what anyone else things, I'm just gonna do what I want and love it' attitude that he had going on. It was hot and incredibly sexy._

_Casey groaned and scooted her chair so it faced mine. I looked at her and ignored it. She and Derek really didn't get along. It was because she didn't have my amazing taste in guys, apparently. Like I care. I looked at Derek and then glanced back at Casey. She was so encouraging him. Really, it's not like he bothers anyone else. Just her. He enjoyed annoying her. I wish he paid that much attention towards me. _

"_Ew Derek, just knock it off. No one wants to see that …" I said, stabbing a piece of steak and glancing back up at him. _

_He rolled his eyes and continued to chew with his mouth open. "Everyone needs to shut it and realize that this mouth is the mouth of a god."_

_God that mouth was. His lips were so damn kissable and they probably were. _

"_Really? I thought it belonged to a dog." I said with a small smirk on my lips. Wow, I feel like I'm actually gaining my confidence back. That was like the first normal thing I've said to him since my dream. Okay, not really - it was a bit sarcastic and cocky, which wasn't really like me. Oh well, it was better. _

_Edwin chuckled across from me and glanced at his older brother who was now just glaring at me. "Oh! She got you Derek." He chuckled again but Derek threw a glare his way and shut him right up. _

_Derek then looked back at me and cocked an eyebrow, "Suddenly got your voice back?" He stated throwing a smirk at me before shoving another piece of meat into his mouth._

_Oh my god. So it was totally noticeable. Of course it was. I had been starring at him a lot. Checking him out, him catching it. Then me getting all stupid with him around. Of course, he was going to pick up on it. I looked up at him and watched as he took another bite. His lips moving and his eyes focused on his plate. He was so damn good looking. He made my mouth water. Forget about any food. But Derek . Man, Derek had to be delicious. _

"_Can I be excused? I need to go call someone. Oh! And I'm gonna be staying over to Shelly's house this weekend." _

_My mom nodded and smiled at me, "Of course sweetheart."_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

_Sunday came fast. Sooner then I thought it would. I've been trying my best to start acting more confidently around Derek. Which really wasn't coming along well. I managed to speak to him a few times, semi normally. It was weird though. Knowing that he knew I was totally into him. At least physically anyhow. _

"_Hun, come on. Zoey's party is going on, right now." Shelly said, pulling her skirt up a tiny bit. Which seemed impossible. Her short was already so damn short. _

_Okay … so mine was pretty short two. It was a jean skirt that was really short. I then had a top on that showed off my chest. "Okay. I'm ready." I said as I grabbed my cell phone, sliding it into my pocket before following her downstairs. _

_We were at her house. I went there straight after school on Friday. It was just better then going home. Working on operation seduction seemed to be a new hobby of hers. Not that I minded. I really did need all the help I could get. Plus, her mom was so cool. She never cared about curfews and crap like that. Shelly walked outside and spotted Erik's car. "Awesome. Erik's here." She smirked and jumped into the car. I followed but slipped in the back. "Hello hottie." She whispered as she checked out Erik. _

_I simply chuckled and gazed out the window. The ride to Zoeys wasn't long. She didn't live that far away from where Shelly did. We got there and we all headed in. Shelly squealed as soon as the song changed to her favorite song. She waved a goodbye to us as she headed into the dancing crowd. I laughed softly and watched as she found herself a cute dancing partner. Really cute actually. Had to admit, Shelly had good taste in guys. In anything really._

_Speaking of her taste in guys. I looked over at Erik to find him gazing at me. I smiled and shook my head. "What?" I asked, as I started to walk towards the drinks. I needed one. Something that would loosen me up some. I never really have tasted alcohol before. Only once. At a party at the start of the year. Shelly and I totally had fun that night though. Despite the hangover the next morning. _

"_Nothing. You look good. That's all." He stated as he walked with me to the table of drinks. Grabbing himself one as I did the same. _

_After taking a big gulp, I smiled at him. "Thanks. You look …" I scanned him and notice he did look hot. Like Shelly had stated in the car. He had a tight black T-shirt on, that made his muscles look lick-able. Yeah, he looked that good. "Umm …" I scratched my neck and blushed a tiny bit. "Good."_

"_Just good?" He said with a small grin. God, I loved his lips. It was the one thing about him that reminded me of Derek. And I loved that._

"_No. You look hot. Okay?" I said with a soft laugh, "I admit it. You look hot."_

"_Well thank you frosh. You look better then good. You look … Delicious." He stated after scanning my body. I felt my cheeks grow red again. I took another drink and looked at the crowd. Anywhere but him. He kept making me blush. Damn him. He looked as well, "So … your crush here?"_

_I glanced back at him and then at the crowd. "I don't see him anywhere. I think he's coming though. Zoey is after all a cheerleader and he seems to like the blondes." I stated, almost sadly. _

"_Really? I kind of like the sexy brunettes myself. With bright blue eyes and killer bodies." _

_I nodded and then realized what he has said. I looked over at him and found him to be looking at me. Whoa! Was he hitting on me? I mean … okay, so some things he said were a bit flirty but really? "Umm … Really? I thought you would go after girls like … oh, I don't know: Shelly. You know … girls that like you." I stated sternly._

_He chuckled and shook his head. "You really need to get over this whole Shelly and me thing. It's not gonna happen." He looked at Shelly and motioned towards her, "And that's why."_

_I looked over to see Shelly being groped by the same guy I called cute before. Shelly was busy kissing his neck. I sighed, and looked over at him. "It doesn't matter. She likes you."_

"_And I like her. Sort of. Not really the way you think I do. Like I said … you're more my type."_

_I swallowed and spotted Derek walk in. I shifted and watched him. His hair falling perfectly as he walked. His stride so confidant and sexy. "Yeah …" I trailed off, watching as he greeted some friends. _

"_What?" Erik looked in the direction and then back at me. All though, I never really caught that. "Is he here now? Your starting to stare Liz." He said with a chuckle._

_I shook my head and looked at him. "Sorry … I am." I stated and sighed. "Look your cute. Okay, so your plain out hot but … Shelly. It's never gonna…" I was cut short._

"_Look .. who is he?" He asked._

"_No one …"_

"_Hey … I can help. Tell me who he is and I can help you make him jealous. Or make him notice you at least. Sometimes a guy doesn't see what's right in front of him."_

"_It's … no one." I said with a sigh. "I don't think he would ever get jealous… Just protective."_

"_Well, lets see if he gets that."_

_I glanced over at Derek to see a girl point at the drinks. Which we were currently standing by. I quickly looked back up at Erik. "He's gonna come over here now …"_

"_Well … then lets give him something to get protective over?" Before I could even figure out what he meant - his lips came crashing down against mine. It wasn't something I expected. Not at all. At first I just sort of stood there in shock and surprise. My mind was screaming to push away from him. To stop kissing the guy my best friend was and has been crushing on. It was wrong and shouldn't be happening. Yet, my body was growing weak under his touch. _

_Don't get me wrong. I've been kissed before. But this was something totally different. He didn't take it gentle or treat me like I could and just might break under his touch. His kiss made me feel like a women. A women with confidence. His close to perfect lips against mine, moving and brushing against my own. God, it was good. I even found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. _

_Yeah. I was the one who deepened the kiss. My tongue snaking out to trace his lower lip. He wasted no time before allowing me access. Opening his lips and touching his tongue to mine. I became completely unaware of my surroundings and totally eloped in what was going on between myself and Erik. _

_His hand cupping my ass while the other one snake up the back of my shirt. Pulling my body closer to his, closing any gap that had been between us. I had to admit it, I totally understood why Shelly seemed to prefer the older guys now. They were more experienced. He made me feel alive and like I was invincible. And I loved that._

"_Hey!" Derek shouted as he shoved Erik's shoulder and managed to break us apart. "That's my sister your macking on buddy."_

"_I'm not your sister!" I hissed as I looked at Derek. Those words shocked me. Apparently, Erik had given me the desired confidence that I had needed. _

_Erik chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. "Hey! We're just having a little fun. I'm sorry not everyone feels the some about the whole no PDA thing." He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. "If I want to kiss my girlfriend, I'm gonna kiss my girlfriend."_

_Whoa. Whoa! WHOA! He just called me his girlfriend. Twice. _

"_Girlfriend? No." Derek shook his head and pulled me away from Erik again, standing in front of me. "I don't think so. She's only a freshman and there is no why in hell your going to get your hands on her."_

"_I'm only a freshman? Oh my god! Derek get over it! I'm not a little kid anymore." I stated stubbornly. Trying my hardest to get that thought through his head. I walked back over to Erik (who was still so calm and collected) and stood my ground. I spotted Shelly behind Derek, in the crowd that had formed. She threw her thumbs up and mouthed 'Good job!' I almost smiled but kept my strict glare on my step brother and the object of my affection. _

_Erik wrapped his arms around my and brought his face to my neck, smirking at Derek. "Don't worry. She's not doing anything she doesn't want to." I felt his lips kiss my neck before he said, "Isn't that right babe?"_

_I forced myself to smirk and nod. "Yeah. I'm not a baby anymore. I just wish you could see that."_

"_I do." Erik stated standing straighter and pulling me against him. "I see a young women who is sexy, innocent, confidant, smart, athletic … everything a guy would want in a girl." _

_Derek narrowed his eyes at Erik but turned his gaze on me. "You should be dating someone your own age."_

"_You shouldn't be so damn blind. Now do us all a favor and go find some stupid cheerleader to use for the week." I stated lacing my fingers with Erik and leading him towards the stairs. Anywhere that didn't have Derek there._

_I knew Derek must be clenching his fist in anger right about then but I ignored it. I continued to walk upstairs and found an empty room. On my first try, no less. As soon as we entered, I chuckled to myself and bit my lower lip. Derek actually reacted a lot more then she originally thought he would. Edwin was usually the one who got really protective over her, Derek usually just brushed it off his shoulders. Maybe it was because he saw first hand that Lizzie was making out with a guy. A guy his own age. _

_Erik chuckled, "I think we pissed off your brother enough to get your crush's attention. Did he notice?"_

_Lizzie turned and nodded at him, a smile plastered on her lips. "Yeah, he defiantly noticed. I doubt he was jealous, just … protective."_

"_The only guy I saw that was protective was … Well, your brother. And his friends. Maybe." Erik paused and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you don't have a crush on your step brother - do you?"_

_I shifted and shook my head. "No. No. Of course not." _

_He studied me for a moment and laughed, "Oh my god! You do! That's so adorable." He said as he placed his hands on my sides. "Lizzie has a crush on her step brother."_

"_Shut up!" I said as my fist collided with his stomach. Though, it did little to no harm. Like previously stated - Erik was no wimp. He was strong, athletic, slim but fit. He wasn't too big but just big enough. "It's really not funny. It's an impossible crush."_

"_Which is sort of why it's adorable." He smiled as he whispered the sentence, slowly leaning down. His lips hovered above mine for a few seconds before brushing against mine. I responded right away, kissing him back as I ran my hands up his chest. Linking my fingers behind his neck. His hands ran down to my ass as he pinned me against the bedroom door. _

_I was totally lost in the high kissing him gave me. It was as if I was someone totally different. Not me anymore, but someone I wanted to be. Erik wasn't Derek - I knew that. But they did have their familiarities. Both being seniors, good looking guys, athletic, charming, and don't forget their amazingly perfect lips. He was so precise and perfect with every move he made. I loved how he didn't fiddle around nervously - like boys my own age did. I loved it. it was a rush. _

_We broke the kiss, gasping for air. I tilted my head back to rest against the door as his lips moved to my neck. Kissing, sucking, and nibbling at the soft sensitive skin. All while my hands found their way up his shirt, running themselves across his muscles. I didn't even think at all. I realized exactly what was going on when his hand brushed along my neck and down to my chest. That's when it really hit me. _

_I was making out with Erik Night._

_The guy my best friend had been crushing on for awhile now. What the hell was I doing?! My eyes flew open and I pushed him away from me as much as I could. "Stop! I can't do this! Shelly. Oh my god, what am I thinking?!" I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Trying to think clearly. _

"_Didn't you see her downstairs? She threw her thumbs up in approval. She doesn't care Lizzie … Stop freaking out."_

"_She was approving of me getting some confidence around Derek. Not of me making out with you!" _

_A gentle knock came at the door and Erik glared at it, as if the person had just interrupted something extremely important. "Go away!" _

"_No, it's …" I turned around and opened the door, to reveal Shelly. _

"_Oh my god!" She brushed past me and closed the door. "You did it! You were totally kick ass down there! The Lizzie we all know and love. And nice touch, bringing him upstairs with you. Very nice touch." She smiled and softly squealed. _

_I shook my head, "Shelly … I … he … we kissed."_

"_You and Derek?" Shelly asked, confused for a brief second. When I glanced at Erik, she realized what I had meant. "Oh, no that. I know. I can hear you know. Derek wasn't being all quiet about the issue, after all."_

_I shifted and looked at her quizily. "You don't care? But you like him …" _

_Shelly shrugged. "Yeah. I do. I mean look at you." She directed the last part towards him. He simply grinned and shrugged playfully. "He's hot. What chick wouldn't be into him?"_

_I sighed and shook my head. "But don't you … you know? Want to date him or something?"_

_Shelly shook her head. "Nah. No offense to you Erik, but I just sort of wanted his dick."_

_Erik chuckled as I stared at her in disbelieve. Even for Shelly - that was a wild statement. Erik scratched the side of his head, "Uh … No offensive taken?"_

_Shelly flashed him a flirty smile before turning her gaze back at me. "Look. I think it's a brilliant idea. Use Erik to make Derek jealous. And apparently your little kiss down stairs was pretty damn hot. Nikki just said you guys were all over each other. All hot and heavy. Then Sharon said you two looked amazing together. It's totally an awesome way to start making Derek see that your not a little kid." _

"_Use Erik? That sounds completely horrible." I stated. Which it did. Using someone wasn't ever nice. _

_Erik shrugged. "I don't mind you using me. Sort of sounds dirty, which I can totally get into."_

_I rolled my eyes and smiled. He was so cute when he got all charming and goofy. "I don't like the idea of using you. It's not fair to you."_

"_It's actually not fair to Derek. I'm the one who gets to chill with you and kiss you … he gets nothing but protective and hopefully jealous eventually. Who wins here? I do." _

_Shelly laughed. "Wow. Men. Look, why don't you two practice your 'relationship' while I go enjoy some more of the party." She stated, putting quotation marks around 'relationship'. "You know? Make it look more believable." She gave me a wink before heading out of the bedroom. _

_I chuckled and shook my head, amazed at how she could surprise me after all the years of friendship. "She's something." _

"_Yeah. She is. Told you. She's … just having fun. She's not looking for anything serious. Which is why I'm not really into her."_

_I looked at Erik and smiled gently, almost sadly. "But I'm not looking for anything serious either. Not with you anyhow."_

_He nodded and shrugged, "I know." He had a smile on that was almost a grin. I realized that instinct, that he was confidant. That maybe he would somehow make me fall for him. I doubted it would work, ever. I was so hung up on Derek that I felt like it was taking all of my damn energy. _

"_Well …. yeah." I said, smiling at him weakly. "Thanks… even though I really doubt this is going to work." _

_Erik shrugged, "He'd be crazy if it doesn't." I smiled and nodded. One thing that I really liked about being around Erik is that he made me feel good. He gave me confidant, sometimes anyhow. "We should probably head back downstairs … unless you uh, wanna do what she said and practice?" He said as his finger pointed to the door but his body remained still._

_I looked at the door and opened my mouth, closing it again. Was it bad that I sort of wanted to kiss him again? He was a good kisser, and maybe if I know I actually did stuff with him - it would make me more confidant around Derek later? I shrugged, "Well … Uh … Maybe we can … Um…" I wasn't really sure how to say this without making it seem like I did want to. "Maybe we should. Practice, I mean." I shrugged my shoulders slightly, but looked at his chest instead of his face._

_He grinned and walked over to me, which was in the same direction as the door. "Your nearly blushing." He whispered as he cupped my chin and tilted my face up to meet his. "It's cute." He said before kissing me lightly._

_My eyes fluttered closed as he kissed me slowly. It was very gentle and soft this time. I slowly ran my hands up his chest, grabbing a hold of his shirt tightly as I kissed him back. Okay, this was going to be easy. It sounds bad, but I was imagining kissing Derek. I was picturing his face as I kissed him. Picturing Derek's hand running down my back and to my ass. Picturing Derek walking me backwards towards the bed in the room. _

_The rest of it was as if one of my daydreams were happening. In my head anyhow. I still tried to remember it was Erik I was kissing but my thoughts kept getting the best of me. Our make out session was hot and heavy. He was an amazing kisser, not going to lie. _

_He flicked his tongue below my ear, letting his teeth brush against my skin as his hand messaged my breast. Our legs were entangled on the mattress, resting against one another. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging slightly in approval as he worked on my neck. God his lips felt amazing against my neck. I wonder how it felt to get eaten out … No. I can't let those thoughts get the best of me. Despite my desire to find out how it felt, I had to maintain some of my self control. I wanted Derek, not Erik. _

_When his hand slipped down my neck and into my bra, I realized that I should probably stop things before they go way too far. "I …" I breathed and nudged his shoulder away from me. He gazed down at me, in a lusty daze. "We should stop." I nodded, telling myself it as well._

"_Oh … Yeah." He nodded and lifted his knee up, resting his elbow on it as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Right … Um, what do you want to do? Head back downstairs?" He asked me._

_I smiled and nodded, that had gone well. Some part of me thought he may be upset and angry that I had stopped him. "Yeah, sure." I sat up and straightened out my now wrinkled mess of clothing. _

_He simply ran his fingers through his hair a few times before heading over to the door. He stopped me and linked fingers, "For show." He grinned as he opened the door and lead us out. We joined the rest of the party downstairs, hand and hand. I realized how much time had past. God, who knew so much time could pass while making out. "Yo! What's good Dean?" _

_I turned and looked at the guy Erik was doing some sort of hand shake with. I watched as the chuckled, Dean flashing a grin towards me. "Hey! Lizzie, right?"_

_I nodded, "Yep. And I guess your Dean." I said, smiling at him in a friendly way._

"_Yes I am." Dean hit Erik against his shoulder lightly, "Why don't we go shoot some pool? You still owe me for the rematch."_

_I glanced up at Erik as he glanced down at me. "You go ahead. I'm gonna go find Shelly."_

_He nodded, leaning down and kissing me lightly. As he pulled back he had a silly smile on his lips, which only caused me to smile back. "Find me before you leave, okay?" I nodded before walking into the large living room. Zoë's house was huge, and I mean it. _

_I spotted Shelly chatting up someone near the bar. I stood there for a moment, watching her at work. Her shoulder leaning towards him in a flirtatious way, and a mischievous grin dancing along her lips. I was about to go over when I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder, pulling me towards the exit. "Hey!" I shouted as I saw who it was. Derek._

"_Hey yourself." He muttered, nodding for Sam to open the door and clear a path._

"_Derek, what are you doing? Let me go."_

"_No. It's time for you to leave. It's past your curfew anyhow." We stopped when we got to the end of her lawn, on the sidewalk. He looked over at Sam, "Go find Shelly."_

"_Your leaving now. Rather Shelly takes you or I take you."_

"_Derek … I don't wanna leave." The sentence had started out strong but by the end of it I was lost in his eyes. His hand was still firmly on his upper arm, holding me still._

"_You shouldn't be at a party like this anyhow. Your too young to be here with everything that's going on."_

"_I'm not leaving Derek." I mumbled. _

"_Really? Fine, I'll just call Nora and dad, have them come get you. They'll be pissed when they find out you were here at this time of night and upstairs with a senior." He was nearly glaring down at me, threatening to do it. Derek really didn't like to be argued with and defied. _

"_Your not the boss of me Derek. You can't stand here and boss me around."_

"_Seriously, don't make me call home." He warned._

_I heard Shelly's giggle, but my eyes were glued to his. "Fine. I'll go." I whispered softly._

"_Lizzie!" Shelly dropped her arm around my shoulders, "You think it's against the girl code if I go after my best friends older sister's ex?"_

_I glanced at her before shaking my head, "Derek, Erik brought us. I need to go get him to take us back."_

_Derek clenched his jaw for a moment and shook his head. "I'll take you."_

"_Oh hot! I don't think my parents would hear you sneak upstairs Derek. You should totally come. A little two on one?" Shelly giggled. Okay, so she was clearly a bit tipsy now._

_Derek looked disgusted for a moment as he lead us to where he had parked the car. "Just get in." He said, slipping into the drivers side. I helped Shelly in the back and sat down beside her. "It's mercy's drive, right?" He asked as he started up._

"_Yep!" Shelly shouted as she leaned up and ran her hand along his shoulder. I reached out and pulled her hand back, shooting her a death glare. "What? I can touch. He probably wants me to touch. Don't you Derek?" She asked, in a seductive voice. _

"_Stop it Shelly!" I nearly hissed it, causing Derek to glance in the review mirror at us. _

"_Jesus Christ Liz." She fell back against the seat and mumbled, "I get it. Hands off your fantasy man." She rolled her eyes before closing them dreamingly. _

_I swallowed and watched her yawn. Derek's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Kay. Get out." He said as he parked the car in front of Shelly's house. Well, it was in front of the neighbors house, but good enough. _

"_Come on Shell." I nudged her shoulder, causing her to sigh in annoyance. _

"_I still think you should come up with us D." She purred, "Neither of us will mind." _

_I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the car and to her feet. I slammed the door closed and poke my head into the passengers side. "Next time, mind your own damn business." I then linked arms with Shelly and headed towards her house. _

_It had been one eventful night. _


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note ;; Here's another chapter. Haven't really had internet - not to mention

I've been busy with school too. Never take too many classes. Ha.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Disclaimer ;; Still don't own anything =[ sadly.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter Six ;; Naughty Schoolgirl

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I still couldn't believe Shelly had practically revealed my obsessed, crazy crush on Derek last night. In front of Derek! Well, okay, more or less she had. She hadn't came straight out and said it but she might as well have. She said fantasy man and hinted that I would love to get my hands on him. Seriously, I may have been able to deal with Shelly touching him if I could touch him as well. I even had a stupid dream about it. Yeah. I shouldn't be dreaming about crap like that. _

_Now I had to face him at school. My life sucked. I was going to be pretending to go out with Erik - I guy I didn't even like like that and I was secretly obsessed with Derek. I'm crazy. _

"_I'm seriously sorry. I was drunk … but I know that doesn't excuse what I said." Shelly said as she opened her locker and put away her books. "Hey, at least I tried to get him to come with us. If I had been sober, I would have been insulted that he turned me down."_

_I rolled my eyes and rested my forehead against my closed locker. I honestly don't know what I was going to do. Pretend it didn't happen? Continue using Erik? Come clean? Go back to the love sick idiot I was before last night? Argh. I didn't know and it was bothering me. _

"_Look … I'll make it up to you. I promise. Maybe even try to do some recon work and get him into you." Shelly sighed and grabbed her books for next period, "I promise. For right now, just have fun with Erik."_

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head, looking over at her, "That's a part of my dilemma. Erik's a nice guy. I sort of feel bad using him."_

_Shelly grinned and looked over at me, "Was he a good kisser?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you enjoy it?"_

"_Yes but …"_

"_Was he enjoying it?"_

_I sighed and nodded, "Yeah … defiantly but …"_

"_But nothing. It was fun. You both had fun. No problem there."_

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Your heartless. Do you know that?"_

_She grinned and nodded, "Oh most def."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. This is why Shelly was my best friend. She was one crazy ass bitch who had her promiscuous ways but she was my crazy ass whore of a bitch. She made me laugh when I wanted to scream and maybe cry. It's what she did. _

"_Boo!" Erik screamed as he grabbed my shoulders, causing me to jump and spin around. I punched his shoulder as hard as I could. Causing him to groan and rub it, "Damn. Didn't need to get all violent with me Liz." _

"_You didn't need to get all boo either." I said punching him again._

"_Okay. Okay." He said rubbing his shoulder and shaking his head with a grin dancing along his lips, "No more scaring little girls."_

"_I'm not a little girl." I spat back at him. _

"_Sorry." Erik said grinning down at me. _

_I shook my head and smiled slightly, leaning against the locker. Shelly waved her fingers at him and flashed him a grin, "How you doing?"_

"_Good. Now I am anyhow." He said grinning at me, placing his hand against the locker were I stood. Slightly leaning towards me. _

_Shelly rolled her eyes and went back to slipping her books into her bag, "You know …" She closed her locker and looked back at us, "You guys will need to keep this act up. In school and everything." She said softly. _

"_Wow, never knew you were a little genius." Erik said reaching over and flicking her hair._

"_There is a lot of things you don't know bout me Mr. Night."_

_He chuckled and turned back to me, "So … I was thinking. We need to hang out more." _

_I smiled slightly and crossed my arms, gazing up at him, "Why is that?"_

"_Like genius said: Too keep up appearance's. I can swing by and pick you up. Like an official date. I guess we don't really have to go out on a date but that would make things look better." Erik leaned in and lowered his voice, "Plus. You and me, alone. Derek will start getting annoyed with that thought." _

"_I honestly don't think he will ever care." I said truthfully. He was just … protective in an older brother way. Not in a jealous way._

"_Babe, that's your job. To make him care." Shelly said leaning against the locker and looking at us._

"_Exactly … Hey … you could somehow set it up so he see's you naked. No guy can resist a naked chick." Erik stated._

"_Oh! That's true." Shelly said with a nod._

"_I'm not just gonna … parade around naked in hopes that he will be the one who sees me. There are other people in my house too." _

_Erik bit his lip and shrugged, "I'm sure we can think up something."_

_I smiled at him and chuckled lightly, "I find it amusing that your actually helping with this."_

_He shrugged, "It's sort of fun. Like a game. Seduction one o one or something." _

"_Oh yeah … this is totally fun." I rolled my eyes, "It's embarrassing and frustrating. That's what this is. Nice to know it's like a game to you."_

"_Hey …" Erik reached over and brushed a piece of hair away from my face, "He'll figure out that your amazing. Sooner or later." _

"_He's looking this way." Shelly stated as she quickly scanned the hallway and ran her fingers through her hair._

_Erik leaned in and ran his hands down my sides, pressing his lips against mine. I followed his lead and wrapped my arms around his midsection, sliding my hands into his back pocket as I kissed him back. Squeezing his ass gently as he deepened the kiss. His tongue flicking against my upper lip before biting down on it. I grinned against his lips, thinking about how hot that would be if Derek did that to me. _

"_Your such a fucking hot kisser." He whispered against my lips._

"_Hmm? I was just thinking that about you." This was sort of the truth. I had been thinking about hot his kiss was. _

_Shelly chuckled and shook her head, "Derek so did not look happy about that kiss."_

_I looked over at her and shrugged my shoulders, "Just being protective. I'm sure."_

"_Whatever you say, love." Shelly said before heading off towards her classroom._

_The rest of the day went much like this. I hung out with Erik just as much as I normally would. Kissing here and there. Nothing as major as we had done that morning. Every time we parted, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. It was actually really sweet. He even did it when Derek was no where around._

_The only thing I was worried about?_

_Going home and having to seriously face Derek. One on one. _

_Would he tell my mom and George about Erik? Would he tell them that I was drinking alcohol? That I had been upstairs in a room alone with Erik for about a half of an hour, maybe even longer. Did he already tell them? _

_That was my biggest issue of the day. Forget about everyone asking if it was true. _

"_Is it true? Are you really, really dating Erik Night?"_

_Forget about his friends suddenly saying "Hey" to me in the hallway. _

_Forget about the 'popular' girls in my grade suddenly knowing I was alive._

_Forget about it all._

_In the back of my head, I knew this was only a taste of what Derek's girlfriends went through. When you went out with Derek Venture: You became the new 'IT' girl. I'm not talking about the girls her had a date or two with either. I meant his serious girlfriends: Kendra and Sally - examples._

_He hasn't really seriously dated someone since Sally but even his quick dates were the 'IT' girl for a day. The topic of discussion, always._

_Finally arriving home after soccer practice made me feel like I was walking the board. I had even tried to waste some time after practice but it this was unavoidable. I had to return home eventually. _

_When I walked in, I spotted Derek sitting in his chair. He looked so relax and calm, yet intense at the same time. Figures. He was watching a rerun of hockey. Something that totally wasn't uncommon._

_His hair was in that messy way he always keeps it. Messy in a 'just got out of bed but ran my fingers through it' way. Maybe even some people would call it his 'sex' hair. God knows I imagined it even messier in my fantasies. It was always so damn hot. Made me want to run my fingers through it. Tugging on it while getting all hot and heavy. Kissing him deeply while running my hands down his back, his strong arms. Kissing those perfect lips. His body pinning my to a wall or a bed or even pulling me into his lap as he sat in his chair. His fingers dancing along my naked skin._

"_Lizzie … LIZZIE!"_

_I jerked myself out of my thoughts. Thoughts that had managed to make me wet. Looking away from Derek, who looked like he was smirking but being serious as he gazed at me - No, Correction: Watched me. _

"_What Ed?"_

"_Need help with my English homework whenever you get done starring down Derek." Edwin said as he looked back down at the notebook laid out in front of him. By the sound of it, he thought I was angry with Derek. Not fantasying about getting all dirty with him._

"_Um … I wasn't starring." I said fumbling as I attempted to hang my coat up._

"_And my name is Michael." Edwin said as I sat down next to him, "What did he do to you?"_

"_Hmm?" I asked, almost refusing to look back at Derek._

"_What did he do to make you mad?"_

"_Edwin … English homework. What do you need help with?"_

_Edwin shrugged, but dropped the subject, "This. I remember Miss. Moore talking about it but I can't remember the details."_

"_Don't you have your notes?"_

_He shook his head, "No. Forgot that notebook in my locker. Hence why I'm asking you for help."_

_I sighed and grabbed a notebook from my bag, "Here." I said opening the last page of my notes, "Next time you want to play teacher student, let me know before hand. I think I would look better in a naughty school girl uniform." _

_Edwin opened his mouth but closed it again, a bit speechless. Looking a bit shocked at the playful yet flirty tone that I had used. What? I was putting on a show for Derek. Plus, Edwin was Derek's own flesh and blood._

_I didn't give anyone a chance to reply though. I grabbed my bag and passed Derek, heading towards the stairs. I had to exit now or else I would start blushing like mad. I could feel both of their eyes on me. Edwin was probably still letting that scene play out in his head and Derek … well, who knows what Derek was thinking. Probably looking at me in a disgusted way. _

_I really don't remember how long I spent in my room. I had a lot of homework for the night, so I wanted to get that out of the way and over with. Then I sat at my computer, instant messaging people and browsing the web. Things that normal people do really. I only got up a few times._

_It's when I heard my mom's voice, that I finally went downstairs. It was about two and a half hours after I got home, apparently she was working late. "Hey mom!" I said as I jogged downstairs._

_Derek was gone, probably upstairs in his room. Now it was Marti and Edwin watching television. Edwin watching me for a few seconds before glancing back at the television screen. I ignored everyone but my mom, but I did take into account Casey and George were in the kitchen. _

"_Hey Lizard, have a good day?" She asked as she shuffled through the mail. _

"_Yeah sure. I uh … got something to tell you actually."_

_Casey walked over with a glass in her hand and smiled, "It's good news. Sort of."_

_My mom glanced at Casey and then smiled at me, "What is it?"_

_I bit my lip and swallowed, "Uh. I'm dating someone now."_

"_Oh my god, really?! What's his name? Is he cute? You should invite him over one night. We just have to meet him."_

_I glanced at Casey and shook my head, "Mom … there's something else. He's … well he's not my age. He's older."_

_This seemed to calm my mom down some, "How old exactly?"_

"_Like … Casey and Derek's age. He's a senior."_

"_What? … Lizzie, your only a freshman."_

"_I know mom." I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "It doesn't matter. He's a really nice guy and he'd love to meet you and George. Just because he's three years older then me - doesn't mean he's suddenly a bad guy."_

"_I know …" She sighed and looked over at Casey, "What's your take on this?"_

_Casey shrugged, "Erik's on the football team with Max. He was always really nice to me and everyone else that I knew of. He's friendly, nice, smart, and defiantly cute. Though, he is a bit more … experienced then Lizzie."_

_Great. Nice thing to add Case._

"_Well, naturally." My mom shook her head, "I don't want you to go out with this boy unless we meet him formally first. Even then, I'm not sure about it."_

_I crossed my arms, "Mom … I wasn't asking your permission. I like him. He likes me. We've been friends for awhile now and now we're just going to date. I'll call him and tell him that you wanna meet him. But - it wont matter rather you improve or not."_

"_Your not dating anyone we don't approve of first." My mom stated, sternly._

_I smiled, "Well, we'll see about that." With that, I turned and headed back upstairs. I understood why my mother was worried and concerned. I wasn't asking her permission though. Nor would I ever. _

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

"_Yeah … she wants you to come over for dinner one night." I said as I gazed out my window. _

"_Okay. Knew that was coming. No problem. Just name the night and I'll be there." Erik said._

_A smile crept to my face as I heard his smooth confidence. Even over the phone I could tell he was shrugging and smiling a bit, "How about Friday night?"_

"_How about Thursday night? I have two tickets to a soccer game on Friday night, and it's your favorite team …"_

"_No way! You got tickets to that?"_

_He chuckled lightly, "Yeah. I got a few connections. So if you wanna go with me, the one ticket is yours."_

"_Yes!" I said, smiling wide now. Forget about everything else, this boy had just hooked me up with game tickets. Unbelievable. "You're the best fake boyfriend ever." That, I said a bit lower._

_He laughed, "I know. Maybe I'm trying to win you over with my incredible good looks, good kissing skills, soccer ticket connections, and all my other good traits."_

_I shook my head, smiling in amusement. "Oh, this will defiantly add you some points boy."_

"_Ah, knew it." He chuckled, "So what are you doing now?"_

"_Just talking to you." I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and watched as the person who lived across from us pulled into their driveway. "And looking out my window. That's it."_

"_Oh wow. That sounds … fun?"_

_I laughed at the way he had said it. It had been a very low statement until he said 'fun'. "Oh yes. I'm having a blast. Can't you hear?" _

"_Ha, yeah. Loud and clear."_

_I shook my head and bit my lower lip, "I'll call you later. Probably IM you actually, but I'll talk to you later. Kay?"_

"_Yeah. Sure. Later."_

_And with that, we hung up._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer ;; I own nothing! Except my own little piece of heaven in my head where I own Derek. haha. Totally playing.

* * *

Chapter Seven ;; Derek Knows ...

* * *

The next few days sort of went like that day. I was excited to get Thursday done and over with, just so I can go to the game on Friday. Erik was a pretty good fake boyfriend. Really amazing actually. Not as good as Derek probably was. Well … maybe Derek wasn't a great boyfriend. I really wouldn't know. From what I heard he really wasn't that great of a boyfriend, not unless he really cared about someone (like he had with Sally). It was just the fact that he was sexy, dangerous, edgy, and so cool. It wasn't his sweetness or niceness I liked.

It was his cocky, slightly arrogant, sarcastic, the world revolves around him attitude. That's what drew me in. It was hot.

Wednesday night, I actually ran into him. Derek, I mean.

I woke up around twelve or one in the morning. Somewhere around there. I didn't bother glancing at my clock. I knew it was late but I also knew it wasn't brightly early. I stumbled out of my bed and towards the door. I needed something to drink. So, naturally I headed downstairs. Looking through the fridge, (the light seeming way brighter than it actually was) and just grabbing a bottle of water.

When I turned around, I turned right into a strong chest. Gasping for a split second before my eyes took in the chest in front of me. The light over the sink allowed me to see him clearly. He was shirtless, and god my breath caught. Derek didn't look this fit. I knew he had to be in good shape but I had no clue. The guy had a six pack. Serious people. He wasn't huge and bulky, muscles ripping through his shirt - he wasn't like that. But he was lean and looked just about all muscle. Maybe it was because he was lean that his muscles appeared even more defined and rock hard. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers along his abs.

"Derek … You …" I stumbled over my words and realized I was still staring at his chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and brought my hand up to shield my eyes, disguising that by pretending to rub my forehead. "Why are you shirtless?" I asked. He usually didn't sleep shirtless, not that I knew of anyhow. I dropped my hand away from my eyes and looked at his face, forcing myself to stay looking at his face.

"Because?" Derek said as he leaned in towards me, making me inhale sharply. He froze for a second. Studying my face before pulling away again.

I looked down at the bottle in his hand and realized why he had leaned in. God, I feel so stupid. Sure, I had more confidence when I knew I making him uneasy about being with Erik. Erik gave me some needed confidence but apparently I was still weak around Derek at times. Really, insanely weak. I felt as if my knees had just gone all wobbly and my heart was pounding a million times too fast.

Derek didn't even move. He just stood there, his fingers untwisting the bottle cap as he watched me. He bit his lip, causing my attention to focus on his lips. God, his perfect fucking lips. I would do anything to have his lips against my skin. Anything to have his hands …

Whoa! What? Why was he slowly leaning in towards me again?

Derek inched towards my neck, stopping about an inch away as he whispered softly, "Lizzie …" His breath tickled against my neck, caressing my skin. "You really need to stop seeing Erik."

"… Why?" I asked, my voice squeaking some.

"Cause I said so."

I turned and looked up at him, "Why?"

He grinned and shook his head, backing up away from me some. "Because. Just getting some random senior isn't going to satisfy your need for who you really want." He stated calmly as he turned away from me and walked over to the cookie jar.

I swallowed and backed up, closing the fridge and leaning against it. Watching as Derek grabbed a few cookies, munching on one right away. "What do … what do you mean by the one I really want?"

Derek grinned and unscrewed the bottle for his water, "Me." He said as he walked out of the kitchen and disappeared upstairs. Leaving me breathless and stunned in my place.

I swallowed and leaned against the fridge, starring into the darkness. So … that was it. He knew I wanted him. It's not like I was doing a good job at keeping that a secret. I had just made a fool of myself by starring at his chest. Who knows, maybe I even drooled some. He just had looked so … delicious. So fucking yummy. Man was I gonna have some detailed dreams tonight.

* * *

I was right. I had at least two dream revolving around Derek and his abs. I swear I must not talk in my sleep because if I did: people would start asking questions. Like, I don't know, why was I moaning in my sleep? Probably saying his name two. So thankfully, I don't think I was one of those sleepers that did that. Man that would be awkward.

Sort of like that morning was.

I now had to relive the night before event, over and over in my head. Derek knew about my obsession with him. He knew that I was only trying to substitute him. He probably even knew I was trying to make him jealous. Who would have thought Derek was so smart? Then again, this was his area of expertise. He was used to having girls into him, so of course he was gonna recognize the signs that a girl was into him.

Argh, why me?!

I was almost finished with my cereal when Derek walked into the kitchen with his usual morning drowsiness. God he looked so yummy … This was fucking torture! It was like living with Joe sex on legs Jonas and not being able to reach out and just grab!

I shifted and swallowed what was in my mouth before shoving another spoon full in. I felt so awkward it wasn't even funny. Derek reached over and grabbed a piece of toast off of Edwin's plate, holding it in his mouth as he poured himself a cup of orange juice. He took a bite and pulled himself up onto the counter. "Morning Ed. Liz."

When he said my name and glanced my way, I started choking on my cereal. Coughing up what felt like my entire lungs! Edwin reached over and tapped onto my back, rubbing gently as he did so, "Cough it up Liz!" He said with a soft chuckle, "Who knew cereal good be so lethal."

I pushed Edwin's hand away from me and shot him a glare real quick. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said with a growl before clearing my voice once more. Not looking at Derek but I could feel his eyes on me for a few moments as I nearly coughed to death.

"Sorry. Just thought I'd try to help. Geeze." He mumbled going back to his food.

"Help by not touching me and not talking." I mumbled lightly. I grabbed my bowl and set it in the sink. I avoided looking Derek's way as I headed past him and into the dinning room where my mom was. "Heading out now."

"Kay Lizard. Make sure Erik can still come! I'm serious about meeting him."

I laughed and nodded, "Will do mom." I said before walking out and finding Erik's car parked near the sidewalk. I smiled and walked over to the car, slipping inside and smiling over at him. "So, is this like a new thing now? You picking me up in the morning?"

He nodded but shrugged his shoulders as he placed his arm on the back of the seat, "Perhaps. I guess it all depends."

I chuckled and shook my head, "Just drive me too school. I don't wanna stay here anymore." I said hooking my seatbelt and sinking down in the seat. He nodded and started to drive towards the school, nodding his head to the low music that was playing from the radio. I sighed and looked over at him, "Derek knows … I like him."

Erik raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, "For real?"

I nodded, "Yeah, He told me last night …. this morning, whatever. I got up in the middle of the night and he was downstairs getting a drink as well. Told me I should just dump you because you'll never be the one I really want. I asked him that was and he said 'me' as he walked away."

"Oh … wow." Erik said glancing over at me, "Well, he knows you like him. That's not exactly bad, is it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I thought he knew because I haven't exactly been great at hiding it but now I know for sure he knows." I said.

He shrugged, "Doesn't really make much of a difference, huh?"

I shook my head, "Not really. Not at all, actually. I just … I don't see the point in this!" I said throwing my hands up some, "He's never gonna want to screw around with the girl he considers a baby sister!"

Erik shook his head, "Liz … he's a guy. No matter who the girl is, a guy is a guy. We usually think with our dicks and usually can't control what our bodies want." He said truthfully.

I nodded. Some part of me knew that statement was true. But not when it came to siblings and that's what Derek considered me as. His sibling. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked, turning to look at him with a curious look on my face. I couldn't remember if he had ever mentioned ever having a sibling.

Erik nodded, "Yeah. Older brother. Off finishing college in the states." He said as he glanced at me for a moment. "Why?"

"Well, say he was your sister instead of your brother. If you walked in on her butt ass naked - would you get turned on?"

"Well … no. Not if she was my sister."

"My point exactly." I said looking back at the road in front of us. "Derek probably thinks of me as a full fledge sister."

Erik sighed, and pulled into the parking lot. Turning off the engine and turning to look at me. "Look, when it comes straight down to it - your not his sister. Nor would you ever fully be his sister. Take Edwin for example, I am positive he would fuck you if he had the chance. Why? Because your sexy and not his blood sister."

I made a face, slightly disturbed by the comment. Not disgusting really because I had thought about Edwin and I having sex - right after my first dream about Derek. I had wondered if Ed ever thought about me like that before. "But … that's still different then him and Derek. Derek is …" I sighed and shook my head. "Let's just drop it, please? It's never going to change your opinion and your probably not going to change mine."

He nodded, "True." He leaned over and cupped my cheek, turning my face to his. "I'll give you this: perhaps my opinion is slanted because of my own feelings."

I smiled slightly, "Yes. I do believe that's the case." I said with a soft chuckle, "Now, lets get to class." I said leaning in and pecking his lips. Slipping out of the car and leaving him where he was. Probably thought he'd get a more … passionate kiss then just a peck. Oh well. My mind was too busy replying the event of last night over and over and over and over again.

* * *

The day had went by pretty normally. I hadn't went to lunch because I had to use that period to make a test up. So I was able to avoid Derek during that period. I had actually only seen him a few times throughout the day. He hadn't really paid much attention to me. Like normally.

I got home after soccer practice and encountered a very cheerful Casey. Apparently she was excited for the dinner that night. A dinner I had almost forgotten because of my preoccupied thoughts. I had just finished showering when she entered my room with her bubbly smile.

"Lizzie! You nervous about your boyfriend meeting the parents?" She asked, walking in and taking a sit on the edge of my bed.

I looked away from my computer screen and at her, "No … well, I wasn't before." I said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear and glancing over at my reflection. I should probably put some make-up on too look nicer.

"Well, you shouldn't be. I talked to Erik today and gave him a few pointers."

"Oh no! You didn't Case .."

She laughed lightly, "Don't worry. I think he'll do fine. He's a lot more relaxed and just … chill. Plus, he's charming so mom will love him. I'm sure George would like his athletic side as well."

I raised an eyebrow and shook it off, "Yeah … I'm sure he'll do fine." I was more worried about how Derek would act. "Is Derek home from work yet?"

Casey paused and shrugged her shoulders, "And I would know …. why?"

"I don't know … figured he would stop in and annoy you as soon as he got home."

She thought that over and nodded, "That does seem logical. So Annoying. Anyhow -" She flashed me an almost mischievous smile, "Is Erik the one you had that dream about?"

I froze. I had forgotten she knew about that. "Um …" I laughed awkwardly and nervously, "Not really …."

"Oh, no need to embarrassed Liz. He's attractive, it is only natural. I think it's cute."

I looked at her and smiled weakly, "Umm …. thanks?"

She laughed and then trailed off, "Just remember Lizzie… don't do anything your not ready for. You'll regret it."

Whoa, hadn't expected that exactly. "Yeah, I know Casey…"

"No. You don't. You think you know but you really have no clue. I heard what happened at the party and I've seen you two in the hallway. Your moving fast in almost no time. Slow down … you might think you want something but when you get it - your realize you should have waited."

I studied her for a moment. Has she … Did she … Did she want it? …. With who? "Casey I …"

"I should get going. Just know I'm here to talk. No matter what's it about. Okay?"

"But Case …."

"Okay?" She said standing up, raising her eyebrows and clearly wanting me to say okay.

I nodded, "Of course. I know."

She smiled and turned on her heel, heading back to her room or downstairs, not quite sure where. Had Casey had sex? My sister Casey? The goody two shoes klutzilla? That was so … hard to believe but that is what it sounded like. It was weird to think Casey had had sex. With who? Was it Sam? Max? Or was it her new guy Truman? All of them? Just two? Oh, now my mind was curious about that.

I sighed and turned back to my homework. I finished it up and decided to go down and help with dinner after getting some make-up on. My mom kept asking questions about Erik throughout it though, almost as if she was preparing herself for when he actually got there. Which … according to my last text from him should be within a few minutes.

I helped my mom take the steak off of the stove, "There." She said, smiling as she sprinkled some more seasoning on top of it.

DING DONG.

I looked towards the door, "That should be him." I threw my towel down on the counter and started to walk over towards the door. I was cut off by Derek though, he came flying down the stairs and towards the door.

When had he even gotten home?

"Yo! Look who it is. The pedophile, nice for you to join us." Derek said as he leaned against the door and looked at Erik.

Marti walked over behind me, "What's that?"

I completely ignored Derek (the best I could but I couldn't help hold my breath as I gently brushed him out of the way) and smiled at Erik, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door, "Welcome. Thanks for coming."

"No problem Liz." He said kissing the side of my head and then turning his attention to Marti, "Hey you. You must be Marti. Lizzie tells me you know how to make awesome games up?"

Marti smiled brightly and nodded, taking a step away from Derek and towards Erik, "Yes Sir! Last night I was a mouse! Today I'm just Marti but I'm still awesome!" She giggled.

He chuckled and nodded, "Well, I think your right! So you were a mouse? That's pretty cool. Ever been a tiger?"

She giggled and shook her head, "Not yet! Tiger's are pretty cool though …"

"Erik?!?" My mom entered the room and smiled at him, "It is very nice for you to come over for Dinner."

Erik stood up and smiled at her, extending his hand for her to shake it, "It's nice to meet you Mrs - is it McDonald or Venturi?"

"It's Venturi now but please, call me Nora." She shook his hand and let go of it. "Dinner is ready. You guys can take your seat. Marti, can you go and get Edwin and Casey? I'm gonna go call George up." She flashed him a smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

Dinner began and started off to be really good. I kept glancing at Derek but he seemed to either be stuffing his face or glaring over at Erik. He bickered with him back and forth for awhile about what was better: Football or Hockey. I don't think either of them really won that argument. After dinner we all chatted for a few minutes before Erik had to excuse himself.

"I have to head home now. I have an early practice tomorrow and I need to be well rested." He stood up but smiled at George and my mom, "It was a pleasure meeting you guys. I enjoyed myself, really." He shook their hands one more time before ruffling up Marti's hair, "And you - rawr. You've been a great tiger. I was almost afraid!"

She made a cute Rawr type face, "RAWR!"

George smiled, "Ha, Well we'd love to have you over again sometime. It was a stimulating night."

Erik nodded, "I'd love that as well."

"Sure you would …" Derek mumbled and rolled his eyes.

I rolled mine in return and stood up, "Come on, I'll walk you out." I said heading towards the door with him following behind. He grabbed his coat and we stepped out onto the front steps. "Oh wow … you really are good with parents."

"Well, thank you my lady." He said hooking a few buttons on his coat before smiling up at me.

"Not sure that's a good thing … how many parents have you had to impress?"

"Not many, I guess I'm just good with parents naturally. Good with teachers too." He shrugged, "I liked them though. They are all very … insane. I like it. Feels like a real family."

"Yeah …" I mumbled and looked down at my foot scrubbing against the ground.

"Lizzie … relax. This will work." He said leaning in and kissing my forehead. "Just continue doing what your doing. Your getting his attention, I've seen it."

"Yeah … I guess." I sighed and smiled up at him, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed for a few seconds. Nothing overly passionate but nothing entirely innocent either. I pecked him one last time before we parted. He got in his car while I walked back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note ;; Classes are finished, so I actually have time to write. Plus, I've been in a LWD mood! haha. 3 all those who have reviewed so far.

* * *

Disclaimer ;; I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter Eight ;; It's gonna be me.

* * *

I giggled and nodded my head, moving to the music and shaking my ass as I sang along with Shelly, "You've got no choice, babe! But to move on and you know, there ain't no time to waste. You're just too blind, too see."

"Too blind!" Shelly sang in an almost scream as she jumped up and down on my bed.

"But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me. You can't deny, so just tell me why? Every little thing I do, Never seems enough for you!"

I collapsed on my floor, cracking up laughing. Were we really singing 'It's gonna be me' by N'sync? Yes. Yes, we were. Why? Because it was on my itunes for some reason and when it came on we both really got into it. Call us nuts. It's okay. We know.

"It's gonna be me!" Shelly shouted one last time before jumping off of my bed and sitting down on the edge of it. "Oh yeah, we're awesome." She chuckled as she held her stomach from laughing so much.

I laughed as well and shook my head, trying to stop laughing so much. "No! N'sync is awesome!"

"yeah …. when we were twelve!" She laughed some more and reached over, turning my speakers down some.

She was spending the night. It was the Saturday night after the soccer game. The one Erik had taken me too. It went amazing by the way. My team won! … And yes, I made out with Erik for awhile in the car. But that was it. I stopped him once again. I almost didn't. His hand was totally up my shirt and practically in my bra. I was imaging Derek's hand though. Derek's lips. You know the deal by now.

Yes, I still felt horrible for thinking about Derek when kissing Erik but oh well. I was almost sort of coming to grips of it.

"Don't stop! Make it pop!" She sang along with Kesha and nodded her head, "Okay. I think I'm in love with all of the music you have on there." She said getting up and going to my computer. "Don't mind me. Gonna snoop through your different play list."

"Help yourself." I said with a laugh, finally calming down some. "Want something to drink? I'm thirsty."

"Yes … some booze please?" She raised an eyebrow at me but I just stood there with my hands on my lips. Giving her a 'no' look. She sighed and looked back at the screen, "Fine. Just get me a coke or something."

"Kay." I said grabbing my doorknob.

"Wait!" She rolled away from my computer to get a clear look at me. "Take your shorts off first."

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Incase you bump into you know who. You can stretch or something and he'll get a peek at your cute undies."

I rolled my eyes but did as she said. Slipping my shorts off, leaving me in only a slightly oversized shirt. "There. Now be right back." I said heading downstairs. Everyone was either asleep or laying in bed trying to sleep. I was almost sure Casey wasn't asleep because when I passed her room I heard her keyboard typing away. Either up late working on a report or talking to someone. Most likely the first. Derek's door was creaked open so I decided to be brave and take a peek inside.

I choose to walk as quietly as possible, grabbing his door frame and pushing his door open more so I could see inside. Sure enough he wasn't even laying down. Instead he was in front of his computer listening to music. And guess what? With my luck he saw me and removed his earphones. "What?" He asked, looking at me with his brows raised.

"Oh …" Now what? "I'm going down to the kitchen, I was wondering if you wanted … something?" Good enough excuse.

He looked at me for a moment. "Yeah, sure. Make me a sandwich."

I forced a smile and nodded, "Okay." I said pulling my eyes away from him and heading downstairs. Great. Now I had to make him a sandwich. Which I did. I grabbed mine and Shelly's sodas and also managed to grab one for him. Just in case he would want one. It was harder carrying them. I decided to put mine and shelly's in my room first though. I walked in and placed the sodas down before disappearing once again.

I took a deep breath before pushing his door in and walking in. He didn't look away from his screen at first but when I walked over and set it down next to him, he looked at it and at me, "This better be good." He said taking a chip off the plate and eating it.

"Well, I made it … so it will be." I said, trying hard to not stare at his lips as he licked the salt from the chips off of them. "Here, I also grabbed a soda incase you got thirsty." I said holding it out for him.

He grabbed it, his fingers brushing against mine for a split second before he set it down off to his other side. "Kay."

I licked my own lips and nodded, "Well … you could say thanks."

"You're the one who offered." He said, returning his eyes to the computer screen.

"And your point? I still did you a favor, which usually deserves a thanks in return." I said turning my back to him and walking over towards his bed before turning back to look at him, crossing my arms under my chest.

He looked over at me, "If I say thank you - will you leave?" He asked, glancing downwards and raising an eyebrow, "Are you not wearing any shorts?"

I swallowed, glancing down at my legs and suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. I just had to stay confidant. Pretend … pretend he was Erik! But I couldn't do that. He wasn't Erik. He was Derek. The flawless Derek. The one I wanted more than anything. "You tell me…" I said grabbing the hem of my shirt and lifting it up so he could see my navel piercing. (Yes, I have a navel piercing. Shelly's mom took us to get them done.)

He looked away from my legs and up at my face. Now - I was almost positive I was blushing. That had been so bold of me to do. So … unlike me when it came to him. Erik really was giving me confidence with guys. Jesus, so much more. I sort of wanted to run away and hide though. I shouldn't have done that.

"No. Your not wearing any shorts …" He said standing up and walking over to me. Making my heart pound ten times too fast. Wondering … what was he gonna do? Oh my god. He was probably going to do something unexpected but why did he always have to make it look like he was gonna do something I would like? "Get out."

Oh. Okay, that wasn't anything I expected. "Sure you don't want me to stick around some?" I asked, somehow managing to smirk as I took a step closer to him. Filling the gap between us and moving so I was practically touching him. Chest to chest. "This could be beneficial for us both …"

"Lizzie … get out. Now." He stated, this time it was more demandingly.

I grinned some more, was I making him slightly uncomfortable? Did he want me to leave because he didn't want to have to look at me anymore? Maybe he couldn't control his urges. That probably wasn't true but I liked thinking that was the reason he wanted me to leave. "Sure. I'm here to please." I said, stressing the word 'please' on purpose. I smirked as I brushed past him and left his room.

Once in my room I made a 'O' face and started to jump up and down insanely. "Oh my god!" I shouted under my breath. "I just … like … oh my god!" I started pacing back and forth, all happy and proud of myself. "I just was so confident and sexy and I lifted up my shirt and showed him my underwear and piercing when he asked me if I was wearing-"

"Whoa!" Shelly looked at me and sat up from where she had been laying on the floor on the spare mattress, "You did what? Slow down and explain chick!"

So I did. At least I tried to slow down and calm myself down. I told her every single thing that happened, right down to how fast my heart was pounding and what was going through my mind. After I finished - she tried to not squeal loudly. "Oh my god! I am so proud of you! That sounded …. well, like something I would do! Especially the please part!" She giggled and buried her face into her pillow, squealing lightly.

"I know! It was just so … empowering. I know he probably wasn't but I felt as if he just wanted me to leave so he didn't do anything stupid. Almost as if I was tempting him. That's exactly what it would have been like if he was someone else."

"He's a guy! That's probably exactly what he was thinking Liz!"

I grinned and shook my head, calming down some, "He thinks of me as his sister Shell."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, dramatically falling back down onto the mattress, "Lizzie your never going to get past that, are you?"

I smiled and laughed at her being so dramatic, "Nope."

"Figures."

"Oh shut up. Let me enjoy this moment." I said climbing over her and relaxing in my bed. I reached over and turned off the light, "Don't bother me, I'm gonna be daydreaming before sinking into dreamland." I said closing my eyes and smiling to myself.

"I so have to buy you a dildo."

I couldn't help but giggle lightly. "Again: Shut up."

"Will do! Night hoe!"

"Night Biotch."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, completely refreshed and feeling amazing. I was ready to start my day and was totally feeling … well, like I said - amazing. I felt like I could take on the world, and win. I took a quick shower and than woke Shelly up. She mumbled and turned over on her side. She did eventually get up though. Shelly wasn't a morning person, never had been. She took a shower as well and then we headed downstairs to grab something to eat. She had woken up by then and had made herself comfortable next to Edwin, flirting up a storm. Like always.

Derek - I noticed, must still be sleeping.

I turned my attention to my mom and George getting Marti's coat on. George rolled his eyes some as he led her out the back door. "We'll be back later guys. Just gonna take Marti to grandma's and than George and I are going to have a day to ourselves." My mom said before blowing us a kiss.

"Bye Nor!" Shelly said before grabbing a strawberry and biting into it.

I chuckled and turned back to Edwin and Shelly after they had left, "So what are we going to do today?" I asked reaching over and taking a strawberry as well.

"Well … I have a date tonight. Brain asked me out and I figured I'd give him a chance."

"The cute guy from the party?"

She nodded, "Yes! That's him." She said with a giggle, "You should do something with Erik tonight. I know he'd love it."

"I saw him last night. And the night before that. I think going a day without seeing him would be okay."

"Fine. Just thought you'd want to get a little action." Shelly said with a roll of her eyes before smirking at Edwin, "Unless you and Edwin secretly fuck?"

Edwin shifted beside her and cleared his throat, "Must you always be so … blunt?"

"Why … yes. Yes I do." Shelly said, "What? Don't like? I think being blunt is the perfect way to get things done."

I raised my eyebrow. It was weird. Shelly was blunt as hell. She was the bluntness person I've ever met - yet she has only ever flirted with Edwin. Never really made a move on him. "Shelly … you could always just not go on this date with Brain and do Edwin instead?" I said with a small grin. "I'm sure you both would like that."

"Yes, I could do that." She said shooting me a slight glare, after a moment she started to grin though, "Than again …" She turned her attention to Edwin who just looked so out of place, "Maybe he would like it if we both joined in on it." She reached out and ran her hand along his shoulder, moving her fingers to his ear and rubbing the lobe gently. I could see his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard.

I grinned and decided to just play along. I moved away from the sink and walked over on the other side of Edwin, running my hand up his leg and up his inner thigh. He shifted and stumbled over his words as he said, "What … what, what are doing?"

"Well, I was just thinking …" I leaned in and lowered my voice to a whisper next to his ear, "It could be kind of fun." I pulled back some and smirked over at Shelly who was just as amused by this whole thing as I was. "Kind of dangerous and sexy. Don't you think Ed?"

Shelly ran her hand up his chest as she grinned at him, leaning closer to him, "I think you'd enjoy it Edwin. Who doesn't love to watch a little girl on girl action? Or …" She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "We could just focus all of our attention onto you. Two girls at once … you would be the more popular guy ever."

"Stop … Stop kidding around guys." Edwin stumbled over his words again, shifting and clutching his fist tightly. I could almost see his knuckles go right. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh because I had the feeling he was trying so hard not to get turned on.

"Who says we are kidding around?" She asked, her tongue flicking out and running along his lobe. Causing him to groan some, his eyes fluttering close.

I couldn't help it, I had to pull my hands away from him and cover my mouth in order to not laugh. That's when I noticed Casey standing in the kitchen doorway watching with her eyebrows raised, "What's going on here?" She asked, having caught my gaze.

I shook my head and couldn't help but giggle, "Nothing …" I giggled some more, highly amused.

Edwin had literally jumped from his seat, startled by Casey's voice. "Nothing!" He said shifting so he was leaning away from Shelly. Who was just grinning, clearly she was still as amused as I was. This was too priceless.

Casey didn't look like she was believing this. She looked at us all suspiciously as she walked in and grabbed the milk from the fridge. "Right … So, what are you guys going to do today?" She asked getting some cereal for herself.

"Nothing." Edwin said again, shoving his mouth full of food and almost huddling over his food. I could see him keeping his eyes on us from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, is that all you can say today?" Casey asked finishing getting her cereal ready.

Derek jogged into the room and shoved Casey out of the way, almost spilling her cereal all over her. "No one made me breakfast?" He asked, looking at the frying pan on the stove but seeing nothing in it, than he looked at Edwin's plate to see it almost empty. "Great…"

"It's called being grown up and doing it for yourself Derek!" Casey said setting her cereal down so she didn't risk spilling it again. She kept a hand on the bowl as she grabbed a spoon. A spoon which Derek then grabbed and licked, sticking it into her bowl. "DER-REK!" She shouted, groaning as she quickly pulled out the spoon. "Why are you so disgusting?!" She said in a sigh of a voice, she was glaring at her cereal.

"Just give it to Liz, she'd love to eat it now." Derek said with a smirk, throwing me a cocky glance before grabbing the box of cereal.

"Ew, that is gross! No one wants to eat cereal your licked spoon was in!" Casey said pushing the cereal to him and going to grab the box from his hands. "YOu eat it."

"This is MY cereal spacey." He said struggling with her, keeping a strong grip on the box and trying to shove her away.

She let out a groan and gave up, "Your so frustrating!" She said walking over to the snack draw.

"And you're a delight." Derek said with a smirk as he grabbed a new spoon and started to eat the cereal Casey had made. Pulling himself up on the counter and focusing on eating.

Shelly raised an eyebrow and looked over at me, as if saying 'okay. weird.' She knew how they were though. I sighed, "Um … What are you going to do today Case?" I asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"Get far away from Derek." She mumbled as she grabbed a breakfast bar and walked out of the room.

I bit my lip and glanced over at Derek who was grinning as he watched her walk away. Almost as if he was proud of this accomplishment. I rolled my eyes and jogged after her, catching up with her when she climbed the first few steps. "How about we go to the mall?!" I asked, smiling up at her as she stopped.

She smiled, "Um … yeah. Sure. I'd love that Liz." She nodded, "Maybe we can leave in an hour or so?"

I nodded, "Awesome!" I glanced into the kitchen to see Shelly and Edwin talking while Derek shoved his face, "Sounds good. Shelly will leave soon, so it can be a sisters day."

"Sounds nice." Casey said flashing me one last smile before heading upstairs.

I grinned as I tried to plan something out in my head. I wanted to find out more about what she had said the other day. About her possibly having lost her virginity. I wanted to hear about it, perhaps even get her to tell me who. I don't know how I was gonna get her to talk about it, it almost seemed crazy to think it had happened. I just wanted to find out for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's night ;; haha I like this title. lol

* * *

Disclaimer ;; I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter Nine ;; Curious little mind.

* * *

"Mom will never let you out of the house in that!" Casey said with a light laugh as she looked at my outfit. It really wasn't that bad, Casey was just being her usual self.

"What? This is no worse than your babe rider outfit!" I said doing a little twirl in order to show off the entire outfit.

"That outfit had jeans, this is a super short skirt with a super short shirt." She said in a matter of fact way, crossing her arms under her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Very true." I said laughing before disappearing into the dressing room again and coming back out with another outfit. "How about this?" I asked, brushing my hair back and looking at my reflection.

"Oh my god!" Casey walked over and reached out, feeling the strap of my dress. "You look gorgeous in that! You should get it, how much is it?"

"Too much." I said with a light smile, "I just wanted to try it on." I said with a small shrug. The dress was way out of my price range but it just looked so stunning I had to try it on. It was one of those fancy cocktail dresses, it looked amazing. Like something a movie star would be seen in. Plus, it was sexy yet classy. Which I loved. "Sort of makes me feel like a princess."

She smiled and nodded, "Like my prom. You look like a princess in it." She said with a small smile.

I swallowed and nodded. Like her prom … Derek had ruined her dress but had managed to come through at the last moment. The sweet side of Derek only a few people could really see. I saw it when he was with Marti all the time. But Casey saw it more than I did, and it was usually directed towards her. Whoa. I cannot believe I was actually jealous of Derek annoying Casey.

I sighed and cleared my throat, "You done trying things on?" I asked her, just making sure she really had finished a few minutes ago.

"Yep. Gonna get the cute pair of jeans and the sweater." She said with a smile, pointing towards the clothes hanging.

"Kay." I said going to change and returning a few minutes later with the clothes I had tried on. I only was going to get a pair of jeans that I thought made my ass look really good. In my fantasy world - it was my best features in Derek's eyes. I smiled lightly after we paid for the clothes and headed out into the main walkway of the mall. "I wanna head one last place before we go. I have some more money and I wanna see if I can get something from there."

"Sure. Where you wanna go?" She asked looking around at the different stores.

"Just Victoria's secret." I said leading the way.

"I … really?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. You can't honestly tell me you've never been shopping their before."

Casey shrugged, "Just for a few sweats. Their pajama's are really cute." She nodded as we approached the store.

"So is all the underwear. Not to mention: sexy." I said as we entered the store.

She nodded and looked around as I browsed. "Well, what about these? These are cute." She said holding up a pair of hip huggers.

"I have too many of those. I was thinking something more along the lines of … maybe a V string?" I said grabbing a cute V string and holding it up.

She made a 'O' face and nodded, "Why does it matter what kind of underwear you wear? Are you expecting someone to see them?" She asked with her eyebrows raised and her voice soft.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. Yeah." I said with a nod. "I've been thinking a lot about it lately. I'm not entirely sure I am ready, ready, but I do think sexy underwear will make me feel more confidant."

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess it would make you feel more confidant … what do you mean your not entirely sure?"

I looked at her and chuckled, "Well, I think I am ready. I just want to make sure it isn't spur of the moment really. I don't want to plan it but I also don't want to do it quick and messy." This wasn't entirely a lie. Yes, I had planned on telling her this in order to bring about asking her but this was how I felt about the subject. I looked at her and cleared my voice lightly, "What about you? … The other day it sort of sounded like … you know? That you've had sex before."

"Oh … I …" She shook her head and turned her attention away from me and to a shelf full of underwear. "These are cute. I might get some." She said referring to cute cheekies.

"Casey …" I sighed and looked around, glade that we weren't close to anyone, "How do you expect for me to be open to you about this stuff when your not?"

She sighed and looked around and then at me, "Look … I'm your big sister. I want you to be proud of me and I don't see how that can be when some things I've done I'm not even proud of."

"People make mistakes. I get it. It's natural. You admitting you made a mistake but learnt from it? That makes me admire you even more because it's made you stronger."

She swallowed and nodded, her finger playing with her bags string. "It happened awhile ago … it really wasn't planned nor was it anything I thought it would be. It was a mistake and I regret it all the time."

"Why though? Why do you regret it so much?"

"Because it wasn't with someone special." She said softly, "I should have waited for someone I truly loved."

I nodded, throwing her a small smile, "Was it Sam?"

She chuckled lightly, smiling just slightly, "No. No, it wasn't Sam. Sam would have been better though. It was actually … Well, it doesn't matter when it was. Or who it was with. It happened and I'm not proud of it. Though, things are better now. Truman and I are happy and I'm even thinking about taking the relationship to the next level with him."

"You mean you haven't slept with anyone but this other guy?" I asked, slightly surprised by it. Perhaps it was after Max and before Truman. Maybe that's why she wasn't proud of it. Maybe it was because it had happened at a random party or something. I have to admit, I was still curious about who and when it happened.

"I didn't say that. I just think you should fully trust the person your with in order to have sex. And Truman and I have been rocky since … well, the beginning." She said with a shrug.

I grinned slightly, "So did you have sex with Sam or Max?"

She laughed as she looked at me, "Why are you so curious about this stuff?"

I shrugged and smiled widely, "I'm just curious! It's natural for someone my age. Geeze."

We talked about a lot of different things after that. I felt as if I was really bonding with Casey and I loved it. Sure, she could be entirely too high strung sometimes and she did tend to freak out over the stupidest things but she was my sister and I loved her. Plus, when you talked to her one on one like I had - you saw a different side to her. She just wanted what was best for me and I just wanted the best for her. We've always been pretty close but then mom married George and we did sort of grow apart. I was glade that we were getting a chance to bond again.

* * *

"See this?"

I turned around and smiled as I watched Erik dance a teddy bear around in his hands. "Yes, I see a big baby playing with his little bear."

"Hey! I object to that statement." He chuckled throwing the teddy bear back down on his bed and sitting back down, "I'm no baby. Just a big child at heart. I swear it's the case!"

"Mhmm. And I'm the Queen of England." I said turning my attention back to my notebook.

"Hey, I never know. That could be true." He said leaning back and lifting his book above his head. I looked over at him and smacked the book downwards, luckily he was able to catch it before it hit in square in the face. I giggled and watched him sit up and give me a 'whoa' face. "Why are you so mean to me?!"

"Because it's amusing." I said turning back to my notebook. "Plus, your not taking this seriously. I've been sitting here and attempting to help you with this math for like ever and your totally not even listening anymore."

He chuckled and grabbed the notebook from my hand. "You came over so I could help you with your essay. Which we got done and over with like an hour ago. You helped yourself to my math homework."

"I'm good in math! I thought I could help." I said in defense, watching him close my notebook and chuck it onto the floor near my bag.

"You're a freshman trying to figure out a senior's homework."

I grinned, "So? I had the concept down and was getting closer to the real answers than you were."

He opened his mouth and shook his head, "That's … not the point." We both laughed, "The point is. I'm done for now. I wanna take a break."

"What do you wanna do then?" I checked his clock, "I have been over here for long enough, I could just go home. Derek probably realized I've been gone…" I said standing up. The only reason I had even came over and asked him for him was because of the whole keeping up appearances thing. Girlfriends do hang out with their boyfriends after all.

"No." He reached out and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me over closer to him so that I was standing in between his legs. "Girlfriends usually spend as much time as possible with their boyfriends. You've only been over here for almost an hour and a half."

"So? That's not long enough?…" I asked looking down at him, waiting for an answer.

He grinned and shook his head, "No. How many hours do you spend with Shelly?" I bit his my lip and shrugged, he answered before I had a chance to answer, "A lot. Girlfriends usually spend more time with their boyfriends."

He had a point. "Argh. Fine. You have a point…." I crossed my arms as his hands ran down my legs and rested on the back of my thighs, "I just wanna get home so I can be able to catch Derek while he is downstairs watching hockey." What? It was the truth. After a certain hour he headed upstairs and usually stayed in his bedroom.

"Do whatever you want Liz. I'm just saying …"

I hit his shoulder, "I know. Your right. Just don't rub it in."

He grinned, "I'll try to control myself."

I smiled and giggled at his expression. Gazing down at him as he looked down at his hands. I felt his hands start to caress up and down my thighs as he leaned forward and kissed above my jeans where my stomach showed a tiny bit. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair some, closing my eyes and enjoying his lips against my bare skin. It felt nice. Soft yet cool, tingly in a nice pleasurable way.

He ran his hands up and grabbed my hips, quickly and swiftly pulling me down on his bed so I was laying flat on my back. He ran his hand up my shirt, pulling it up with it as he lowered his head and returned to kissing me stomach. I swallowed and relaxed, just closing my eyes and enjoying his kisses. His tongue flicked out to draw a circle around my belly button, taking my piercing into his lips and sucking gently. It sounds weird but it actually felt really good. Like a teasing technique or something.

He moved his lips up to meet mine. Kissing me hard and deeply. We were past the gentle working its way up to asking permission stage. It had been - what? - a few weeks that we've been doing this act? It was almost a week after the dinner, so yeah. It was almost a few weeks. I've gotten over the whole fact that I was using him. I figured he was sort of using me in a way as well. So why should I care? - Plus, I could use him as a practice dummy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair as we kissed. Tugging gently as I pulled his head to the side, moving my lips to his neck. Sucking and nibbling at his skin gently. The art of making a hickey, I still haven't figured out how it happens. Or why someone would sit there and want it to happen. Whatever.

He bit down on my ear gently, causing me to gasp out against his neck softly. He chuckled as he moved his lips to just below my ear. I pushed against his chest and he took the hint, moving us around so I was straddling his hips and hovering above him. I leaned down and reconnected our lips. Our bodies almost becoming a big knot as he ran his hands along my body. Tracing my curves and exploring. I did the same, letting my hands over his body as we got lost in our kissing.

After awhile my hand roamed down his now naked chest to his jeans. Just slipping a finger in between the fabric and skin. I had to admit, I was still curious. I wanted to see what 'it' really looked like. I also wanted to feel what it felt like. We still haven't gotten far really. Just a ton of hot and heavy make out sessions which usually resulted in his feeling me up. That's it. But I wanted to get his jeans off - but at the same time I was sort of afraid to.

What would I do in my own little fantasy world?

Well that wasn't even hard to decide. I would simply do it. If it was Derek and I was day dreaming - I wouldn't even be second guessing myself.

But this wasn't my fantasy world. I had already concluded that some things I did there I would never in my right mind allow to happen in the real world.

Plus … I've only been fake dating him for a little while. Hell, I wasn't even really dating him. Even if we sort of were acting the part.

"It's okay …" He whispered against my neck.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking down at him and pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"You can." He said playing with my hair some as he kissed my neck. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to but if you want to just touch or look or whatever - you can."

I smiled slightly, he really was a good fake boyfriend. "But … you don't mind if we still didn't do anything?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No. Of course I don't mind. I'll just take care of it later." He said.

"Take care of what?" I asked.

His smile turned into a grin, "My boner."

"Oh …" I giggled lightly, feeling my cheeks flush slightly. Why was it that I had these shy embarrassed moments when it came to sex but at others times I was so damn blunt? "Do you … I mean, are you …. now?" I had no clue how to put it.

"Somewhat. Not entirely hard but I'm turned on." He said glancing down at his lap.

I did as well and couldn't really tell much of a different. Then again his one leg was up. I reached out and slowly undid his buttons. Licking my lips as I then moved forward to unzip his zipper. I stopped there, biting my tongue and pulling my hand away.

I could feel his eyes watching me. As if waiting for me to continue or make up my mind. Instead, he made up my mind for me. Running his hand down his jeans and off to the side, pushing down his jeans. I bit my lip as soon as I saw it. Well … okay. So that's what it really, really looked like.

My heart was pounding my chest. Not to mention I was getting all tingly just because … well, I'm not even entirely sure why. I was defiantly turned on though. Just because of the scene unfolding before me. Especially when his own hand wrapped around his shaft. Was he going to jerk off in front of me or something?

I glanced up at his face to see he was watching me intently. Watching my every move apparently. I studied his face for a moment before turning my eyes back to his dick. Which, was a lot bigger then I thought one would be. His fingers moved along it, as his hand went up and down.

After a moment I grew bold and reached out, touching it with my one finger and just running it along his length. I heard his head fall back against his pillow so I turned and looked at him. Gaining confidence when I saw he looked pleased. Did just my one finger really make him that turned on? I did it again, running my finger down and then up his shaft. Stopping at the very tip and tracing it with my finger.

He was defiantly hard now. I could see the difference, not to mention is somewhat could feel how hard he was. I licked my lips and let my other fingers join my pointer, wrapping around him and giving him a gentle squeeze. A deep throaty moan escaped his lips as soon as I did this. I grinned slightly, I liked that I could have such an impact on someone. It's nice. No, it's better then nice. It is completely hot.

I kept moving my hand up and down him, running my fingers like this or that, twirling my finger around the head, squeezing playfully, and just seeing what got the biggest reaction. I honestly have no clue how long I kept these movements up but eventually he moaned a bit louder, "Oh god! Liz … Liz, I'm about to cum."

I looked up at him and bit my lip and wasn't sure what to do. What did he expect me to do? Stop? Continue? Do something else? I tried to think about some of the things I could do, and found myself leaning down and flicking my tongue against his head.

"Oh god … wow … ahh …" I gazed up at him as I squeezed gently again and took the head of him into my mouth, just sucking lightly on the very tip. "Fuck yes …" He let out a deep throaty moan as he came. The head of his penis almost swelling as he came directly in my mouth.

The first thing I realize was that it was salty. I pulled away and wiped my mouth, not wanting to swallow anymore of it. I ran my finger along my lip and tried to ignore the taste in my mouth. It wasn't that bad, it had just been a bit of a shock. For some reason I figured it might taste sweeter then it was. I still think it was hot as hell though. Just the look on his face and knowing that I had made him reach his climax … well, it was hot. Even if it hadn't tasted the greatest.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's night ;; lalalala. Internet is gone again. So might not update for awhile but I will still have my computer - so I will be writing. So I might end up posting a few chapters the next time I do. I Don't know yet.

* * *

Disclaimer ;; I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter Ten ;; Use your love.

* * *

I smiled up at Erik as he made a face before letting out a chuckle. He had just driven me back home and now we were saying our goodbyes. It had been a tiny bit awkward for a few minutes after I had … well did what I had done. I don't even know what I should call it. It was mostly a hand job but I had tasted him at the end - so I have no clue. Anyhow, it had been awkward for me anyhow. I hadn't really know what to say or what to do.

He made it comfortable after awhile though. He cleaned himself up and we talked about it. I realized that he really had just wanted to make sure he hadn't somehow convinced me into it. It had been sweet of him though. I had to assure him that I had wanted to do it. Than he joked around some and made me laugh. Things loosened up after that.

Now we were standing outside and saying goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow in school, kay?"

I nodded and looked down at his chest, reaching out and grabbing his shirt some. Playing with a button with my fingers, "See you then." I said flashing him a smile.

"Bye." He said leaning down and kissing my lips lightly.

I smiled against his lips and kissed him back for a moment. I pulled away and waved my fingers at him before jogging up to the front door and walking inside. As soon as I got inside I leaned against the door, smiling as I let out an almost dreamful sigh. I couldn't help it. I felt so … alive. So giddy. So … awesome.

Sure, it wasn't like I had just had sex for the first time or won a billion dollars but I did something that I enjoyed, something that I've wondered about for awhile. I finally stopped being such a worry wart about it and did it! Yes - I still wanted Derek and didn't really want to be with Erik at all but so what? Erik was a really nice guy and was turning out to be a really good friend. It sounded bizarre but I trusted him. He was helping me out and I was enjoying the time I spent with him.

Time spent both on hanging out and … practicing.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and giggled lightly. Not having looked around me at all when I came in, I jumped a little bit when Edwin said my name, "Lizzie?"

I walked in some and saw that Edwin was standing half way between the kitchen and Living room. "Hey!" I said, cheerfully.

He chuckled, "Have a good time?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks."

He grinned and rolled his eyes, "You look really happy for someone who just did homework."

"So?"

"Nothing … Nothing at all."

"Lizzie!" My mom walked up past Edwin somewhat. "I made a plate for you, it's in the fridge if your hungry."

"Thanks but I ate at his house ma. His mom invited me to eat so I did."

"Aw that was nice of her." She said drying her hands, "If either of you are heading upstairs, tell Derek that some girl named … Morgan I believe - called while he was in the shower."

I nodded and headed towards the stairs as Edwin headed towards the kitchen again. He was probably getting his snack before everyone headed for bed. It looked like everyone else was either sleeping already or laying down. It was pretty late, I'm sure my mom had only been up to make sure I got home safe. She usually did that.

I grabbed Derek's doorknob and poke my head in to see him drying his hair some. "Yo, Some chick named Morgan called while you were in the shower." And with that, I poke my head back out.

I went to my door and was about a foot in when I heard Derek's door open and he walked over towards me, "What's up?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked around me. Was he talking to me? Why was he asking me what was up? Weird … "Um, nothing. Just going to go to bed …" I said going to shut the door but his hand reached out and stopped me from doing so.

"No, why are you so happy?" He asked, looking at my curiously and questioningly. As if he was integrating me for answers.

"Because? Why can't I be happy?" I asked.

"You were with Erik. You left somewhat annoyed and you came back all happy and practically glowing. What did you two do?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"Because I'm your big brother and if he is doing stupid shit - then I'll take care of it."

"Your NOT my fucking brother Derek." Okay, that had come out harsh but so fucking what? I hated knowing that he thought of me as a baby sister. Here I was wanting to fuck his brains out and do a ton of other naughty things to him but he just thought of me as a baby sister. It was frustrating!

"Your right …. I'm not." He took a step closer to me and I lost all of that frustration within a few seconds.

"Derek …." I whispered as he cupped my cheek in his palm, his fingers brushing against my skin and causing my breath to get caught in my throat. What was he doing?

He leaned down so his lips were about an inch from mine. My eyes fluttered closed as my heart pounded so fast and hard I was sure it would come flying out of my chest. I felt all tingly with delight. He was so close, his chest was brushing against mine and I could feel it raise and fall to his breathing. Oh. My. God.

His lips nearly grazed my skin as he moved his lips to my neck. "Just tell me Liz … what happened?" He whispered. His lips weren't touching me at all but I could feel his warm breath dance along my ear and neck. God, I could have melted into his arms at that very moment.

"We … just … we just talked." I finally was able to get that out as I stood immobilized. I wish I could move. Do something. Make a move or something. I just had to will myself to do something. MOVE DAMN IT! MOVE! I listened to myself and reached up, placing a flat hand against his chest. My fingers bending some, grabbing a hold of his shirt some as I just stood there, waiting.

"What else did you do?" He asked, his fingers moving to my neck, slowly dancing along my skin in almost feather like motions.

I swallowed and bit my lip for a moment as his fingers traced my collar bone lightly. "We just …" I let out a breath, almost a gasp but also almost a moan as he ran his fingers back up my neck. "I just …" He moved his head again, so his forehead was pressed against mine and his lips in reach of mine.

"Just what?" He whispered, causing me to be able to feel his breath against my lips.

Oh god, that felt good. I opened my mouth, tilting my head towards him some - wanting him so badly to just kiss me. The next thing I did was a bit unknowingly. Honestly, if I had been thinking - I wouldn't have done it. Not in my right mind. I opened my mouth and the next words escaping weren't even registering with my mind, "Touched him … and tasted … him but I want-"

I stopped talking when he pulled away from me. Completely. It felt as if all the air in the entire world had been taken away from me. His nearness : gone. "Thanks." He said before turning around and heading towards his room.

"What? …." I said almost pleadingly, but confused. I stood there, in a daze. What had just happened? ….

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my eyes. He had tricked me! That little cunning evil son of bitch tricked me! And he had done it so fucking easily! Of course. I should have seen something like this coming! He knew that I wanted him! He must have picked up how weak and stupid I got around him! He tricked me into telling him what he wanted to know!

"Okay … that was weird."

I jumped and noticed Edwin walking up the last few steps of the stairs. "What?!" I asked, confused still. I had been lost in my thoughts. Infuriated, confused, frustrating, angry, pathetic, embarrassed, and god knows how many other feelings.

Edwin glanced over towards Derek's door and back at me, "What just happened? It sort of looked like … well that you two were about to kiss … or something …?" He said in a soft whisper. Looking over his shoulder as if trying to make sure no one else was around as he stopped in front of me.

OH MY GOD! Please, Please, Please, Please! Tell me he did not just witness that! Oh my god, he did! I shook my head wildly and took a step towards him, tripping over my own feet and stumbling towards him, "No! No, of course not! It's not that. He was just talking. He wanted to know something. I swear Ed, nothing like that. No. Ew. Gross." I said regaining my balance and letting go of him once I could stand on my own.

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Okay …"

"Really!" I said, my voice squeaking some. I chuckled awkwardly, "Really." I repeated it, this time doing it in a sternly way.

"I'm not blind Liz." He said looking straight at me. "I saw him like practically kissing you and you looked like you were totally enjoying it. As gross as that sounds. Do you …?"

"No!" I said, stopping him before he continued. God this was embarrassing. Now even Edwin knew. What the hell could go wrong now? I loved Edwin, I didn't want him to think badly of me. To think I was just some incest slut or something. I didn't want him to think of me as any of that stuff. "No … I was just …. he was just … he was saying something in a whisper because he didn't want anyone else to hear. That's the only reason he was so close to me …"

He looked at me, I could tell he still wasn't believing me. "Look … Lizzie, if he is taking advantage of you or-"

"No!" I groaned in frustration and looked past him to see Marti walk out into the hallway and head towards the bathroom. I grabbed Edwin's arm and pulled him into my room, closing the door behind me. "Look - nothing is going on Edwin. Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because I just saw his lips practically touching yours, that's why!" He said throwing his hands up in what appeared to be frustration as well.

"But he didn't kiss me nor did his lips ever touch mine! You saw that! He walked away."

"And you looked disappointed." Edwin said looking at me as he crossed his arms.

I swallowed and just stood there looking at him. What could I do? He knew me almost as well as my own best friend. He would know I was lying if I tried to deny I was disappointed. I sighed, slouching my shoulders some, "Yeah…. I was."

He raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes some, "So … You … wanted him to kiss you?"

"I …" I sighed, "Look, I had a dream about him and ever since then I've sort of maybe kind of wanted him. I don't like him. I just … lust after him. He's hot, okay? I'm crazy, I know. He's my brother and I should think of him like a brother but I can't! He's not really my brother and he's hot and my mind just wont stop noticing. I'm only going out with Erik in order to get some confidence and show him I'm not little baby. Shelly calls it operation seduction but it's really no seducing going on because he just thinks of me as a little sister and what you saw was him using my stupid insane pathetic crush against me in order to find out what I did with Erik. And now your gonna think I'm gross and I don't want you to have bad thoughts about me because I really don't want to disappoint you and I need to have you as my friend Edwin." I said, gasping for a breath. God I was close to tears. I really didn't want him to look at me in a bad light. Not Edwin, I just couldn't handle that.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, looking away from me as he walked over and took a seat down on the edge of the bed. I stood there, waiting for him to say something but silence filled the room. He looked speechless, as if he was trying to get his thoughts together in order to say something.

I swallowed and took a few steps closer to him, "Ed?"

"I'm just … trying to let this set in."

I nodded, "Trust me, it wont ever fully set in. It's gross, I know. I'm gross for wanting him like this … it's incest."

"No …" He sighed, shaking his head. "It's not incest. You two aren't biologically related. There is no blood between you two so it wouldn't be called that."

"But it is. He's my brother. It's still wrong and most would find it gross…"

"No. I don't. Well, he's my brother - I find it gross because he's … Derek. But I don't find it that gross."

I paused. Huh? "Wait … Why not?"

He shrugged, "Don't you ever think I thought Casey was hot? It's crossed my times a few times."

"Oh …" Okay, never thought about that. "I never really thought about that. Well, not towards Casey anyhow."

He looked at me and shook his head, "I mean, I don't want her or anything like that. I just thought she was hot when you guys first moved in. Now I see her like an annoying assistant teacher or something."

I couldn't help but smile at that, Nodding, "Well, she would be a good assistant teacher."

He chuckled and nodded, "So true…"

I nibbled onto my lower lip as I watched him for awhile. He just sat there, starring at the ground. I think he was still trying to process everything or something. I don't know. All I know was that silence filled my room for what seemed like an hour. I'm sure it was just a minute or so but it felt like forever.

"So … you don't like him … your just attracted to him?" He asked, looking up at me. I nodded, staying quiet. "So you wouldn't mind him kissing you? Which is why you seemed disappointed?" I nodded again. "Are you really wanting to seduce him?"

I shrugged, "I dream about it … just like when guys jerk off to a hot chick or something. He's hot, I day dream about … seducing him. I don't think it would ever work though."

He nodded, "I really didn't need the mental image of you 'jerking' off to Derek. But thanks." he said with a light chuckle.

I smiled, "Come on, it's not a bad picture." I teased, playfully - not really meaning anything by it.

"No, it's not actually." He shook his head, "Look, I guess it's not really my business." He shrugged, "You wanna day dream and try to get him to notice you, go ahead. Just a fair warning though - if he hurts you - I'm going to kill him. I don't care about him being my brother, no one hurts you and gets away with it."

Smiling, I walked over to him and leaned down to wrap my arms around him. "Your too sweet Ed." I sat down beside him, my arms still around him tightly as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Even if I can hurt you and he could probably cream you. It's sweet that your protective."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note ;; Things are about to get fun.

* * *

Disclaimer ;; I own nothing! (But I wish I owned Derek. lmfao)

* * *

Chapter Eleven ;; It's on.

* * *

So Edwin knew. I felt weird about that. He was Derek's brother and he now knew I was totally crushing on him. I didn't want Edwin to think I was some freak or something. I felt like one already, I didn't need one of my best friends confirming it.

Okay. Yeah - He did take it all right. Hell, he even admitted to the fact that he had thought Casey was attractive at first. That actually did make me feel better. Just knowing that I wasn't the only person who has ever been attracted to a step-sibling.

I don't care how well he took it though. He still knew and that right there was enough to make things even weirder for me.

Now Derek AND Edwin knew.

Oh! And to make things even worse Derek had used my feelings against me! The nerve of him! He knew how weak and stupid I've been around him - so he uses that against me? It was wrong! To make matters even worse (who knew that was possible?), he knew that I had oral sex with Erik.

Derek didn't like the fact that Erik was a senior and that I was only a freshman. I was afraid of what he may do. Which is why I had asked Erik to pick me up earlier then normal.

I stood near the front door, looking out the window - just watching and waiting for Erik to arrive. Tapping the tip of my foot against the floor, growing impatient even though I knew I still had some more time to wait. I just really wanted to get out of this stupid house. I felt like I was about to explode as a reaction to any of the tiniest things.

And I almost jumped clean out of my pants when I heard footsteps from behind me. It was just George though. Didn't really help though. I had already had a heart attack (not really but it had felt like it).

"Why are you up so early?"

"It's not that early …"

He laughed and nodded, "I guess not. Just not used to seeing any of you kids down here already." He said grabbing a newspaper and sitting down in the chair (the one across from Derek's)

"Well, I have to make up a test before school." Lie. "So I asked Erik if he could pick me up a bit earlier then normal."

Georgia just nodded and focused his eyes on the words before him, "Good luck." He said.

Usually things are really hectic and crazy in the morning - so this was sort of just the calm before the storm.

I turned back to the window when I heard a car pull up and sure enough, it was Erik's. I smiled at George, "Later!" I said heading outside and into his car.

"Hey." He said to me as soon as I sat down and closed the door. He leaned over and I met him half way for a good morning kiss. You know, nothing overly special or passionate. It wasn't just one quick peck but there was no frenching involved or anything like that. A sweet, good morning kiss that lasted maybe a half a minute or an entire minute. I didn't keep time.

"Hmm…" He smiled, staying close to me and gazing into my eyes.

I let out a soft laugh, "can we get going? I wanna be away from the house some when I tell you what happened."

He kissed my cheek quickly before he pulled back out onto the road. I then started to reply what happened last night. Everything. About Derek tricking me into telling him what happened (which Erik didn't look to happy about) and finally about Edwin knowing. I took a deep breath once down and waited for his reaction. I studied his face, looking for signs of what was about to come but at first - no reaction came. He just looked ahead at the road as if in thought.

He nodded slightly, "So, he touched you? … and acted as if he was going to kiss you?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

He nodded again and after a moment asked, "Well, why aren't you happy?"

"What do you mean? He used my feelings against me, that's why."

"If he honestly thought of you as JUST a sister - he wouldn't have done that."

I starred off into space and let his words sink in. He had a point. God knows I could never, ever, ever, ever, ever imagine Derek doing that to Marti. No brother would. So what does this mean exactly? Derek doesn't think of me as a sister?

I smiled, sinking down in my seat. "Your right …" I chuckled, "So right."

He sighed, "See … I was right. A guy is still a guy."

This was good then. Yes - Derek tricked me and in some ways even used me but it didn't matter. Derek didn't entirely and truthfully think of me as a sister. Yay!!

Erik laughed and shook his head, "You go from being angry and upset to looking like your high on life or something." I giggled and shifted so I was closer to him. Resting my head on his shoulder and smiling ahead of us. I felt his muscles move beneath me as if he had glanced down at me. His arm then dropped around me. "So …. When you going to come over again?"

I chuckled, of course he would want to know that. It didn't effect my mood though. "I don't know … when do you want me too?" I asked turning my head and looking up at him.

I grinned, "Every minute of everyday."

"Of course you do." I shook my head, "But don't think that what happened will happen every time."

"Aw, why not?" He said with a light laugh and teasing smile.

"Because your not THAT lucky."

"Well, I think I am. After all, I do have the most beautiful girlfriend ever."

I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder again. "Just shut up and get us to the school already."

* * *

First period was annoying. We had a stupid quiz. One of those quiz's that were done out loud - so if you mess up: the complete class knew. I hated those kinds of exams because I hated losing, let alone in front of others. But I loved getting an answer right and silently trying to out do the others. Suppose I'm like everyone else when it came to that sort of thing.

Second period was somewhat better. At least I didn't fear being embarrassed. So that was something. I just had to get through a long and stupid war movie.

Between second and third I see Erik. It's how it always goes now. Today, however, he came to me with a bruised chin.

"What the heck happened?" I asked looking at him in curiosity.

"Your stupid ass of a step brother." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes, "We got into a fight."

"Derek? Fight?" That didn't sound right. Especially since Erik was a lot bigger then him. Derek may be able to talk the talk but he couldn't walk the walk. It was a known fact since of what happened last year with that bully.

Erik nodded, "Yeah."

I made a weird face, "But why?"

"Because I need to stay away from you or else." Erik rolled his eyes once again.

"He hit you for that? As like a threat?"

Erik shrugged, "I also said some things back but whatever." He ran a hand through my hair, "Can we not talk about this?"

"You got a bruise because you got into a fight with Derek and you don't want to talk about it?!" I sighed and pulled away from him, "I want to know what the hell happened Erik!"

He sighed and rested his side up against the lockers, looking at me, "He came up to me and told me that I needed to back off. Your young and not ready for everything that's happening. It's wrong and I seriously needed to back off before I regret it. Then I said something cocky like: Sure, I'm sure your just concerned for her safety. Has nothing to do with jealously. And he denied it and started to get pissed. I continued to keep my cool and not let it get to me. Telling him that there was no way I would back off. Then he pretty much couldn't control it anymore and he punched me. I moved somewhat so it didn't hurt as much. Probably would have been worse if I hadn't reacted."

I slowly nodded, looking away from him and looking down at my feet. Trying to process that all. Erik and Derek had gotten into a fight. And actually, it was because of me. I felt bad. I felt angry. I felt pissed. I don't know what I was thinking really. So many emotions swirling around in me.

"Where is Derek?" I asked, looking back at Erik.

"He got in school for today … or a days suspension. Something."

I groaned and looked around. I didn't know what to do but I wanted to tear that assholes head off. I don't even know why I suddenly felt so angry towards him but I did. Perhaps it was just everything. All the frustration and annoyance I had against him for not even wanting me in that way. Or maybe it was because he hurt Erik and I felt as if I was to blame for it. Who knows. But when I got home he was going to get it.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day fuming. I was still so angry with him. Why? I still had no clue. Shelly thought I was going insane. Erik probably didn't know what to think or do for that matter. When I saw him he just tried to make me feel better. I avoided lunch by going to the gym and jogging for the entire period.

After soccer practice I went home to find almost everyone downstairs. Everyone but Casey and Derek that is. I looked at Edwin who was doing his homework at the dinner table, "Where's Derek?"

"Upstairs … Him and Casey just got done arguing over something."

I nodded and ran upstairs, throwing my stuff onto my bed before checking Derek's room before finding him in Casey's. He stood behind her, leaning over and reading her computer screen. "Hey!"

He turned around and sighed when he saw me, "Save it. Klutz already lectured me about not fighting."

"Well, I'm not a little baby! I can yell at him myself!" I shouted at her since she was looking at accomplished and smug. As if she had done something amazing and needed. Give me a break. Like she was the only person who could yell at him. I can fight my own damn battles.

"I just explained how wrong it was since Erik is-"

"Enough!" I shouted, "Shut up, Casey. Don't yell at him for me!"

She looked surprised and taken back a bit, "Fine … okay."

Derek nodded, shoving his hands into his jeans and glancing between the two of us. "Okay. This has been fun but later." He said brushing past me and leaving the room.

I shot Casey a look before following Derek and pushing his shoulder just as he got to his bedroom door. "This isn't over Derek! You punched Erik for no freaking reason!" I said, glaring at him as he turned around and leaned against the doorframe.

"Erik deserved it. He's lucky your not a year younger or else I would have went straight to the police or something."

"I'm not a baby Derek. I can do whatever I want with my boyfriend." I said with a glare. Who was him to be all … fatherly.

"You're a freshman, dating a senior. He's not your age and you should be dating someone your age. If at all." He said in a matter of fact way.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a young woman, I'll date whoever I want to. He cares about me, and that's all that should matter."

"Do you want your mom and George to find out that your having …" He glanced around and lowered his voice even more, "Sexual relations with him?"

I took a step forward, causing him to straighten up, "Do you want My mom and your dad to find out how you found out about it?"

"You want them to find out about your insane pathetic crush on me?" He asked with a smirk.

Okay, he had me there. I didn't want anyone to find out about that. So what the hell do I do now? Oh, the first thing that I could think of doing - punching him in the chest. He shoved back a bit and rubbed where I had hit him, "Jerk!"

"Chill Liz. Just stop dating him and no one will find out about anything."

"No!" I said stubbornly.

"Fine… I'll just go downstairs and tell them how concerned I am…" He said brushing past me again. This time, however, I wasn't letting him get far.

"Derek …." I whined, reaching out and grabbing him. "Stop. Please. Just …. stay out of my business."

"It's my business too though. You're my-"

"I'm not your sister Derek and if you even dare say anything along those lines I will kick you in your dick and you'll never be able to have children." I threatened him.

"Ouch… wouldn't dare do that. Might hurt your chances a bit, now wouldn't it?"

God! Why was he being such an asshole? A cocky asshole on top of everything! I felt like this was a loose loose situation. No matter what I did - I lost. And I still didn't get what I wanted. Which was Derek. Why did I want him again? I can't seem to remember… oh right. Look at him. If he wasn't so fucking hot none of this would even be happening. Grr my insanity!

I smiled and took a step closer to him, "You open your mouth to my mom and your so dead. I'll tell them that you tried to seduce me and guess what? Edwin will back me up because he saw exactly what happened last night. So just try me. Who do you think they will believe Der?"

He narrowed his eyes and stared at me for a moment. "Well, played Liz."

I Smirked, "I know. I learn from the best."

He shook his head, "This isn't over."

"Oh, not at all." I said with a small shake of my head, "I still haven't won my prize."

He chuckled, "Trust me, you'll never going to win the prize. Only in your dreams." He said walking past me again and going into his door.

Okay, that did hurt. But I got over it eventually. I smirked wider when I heard his door close behind me and I headed into my room to start my homework. Now I was the one who felt accomplished.

Bye bye those days of turning into a stupid love sick puppy and hello confidant Lizzie. It was on.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note ;; I'm on a Lady Gaga kick so excuse me for all the songs. lol._

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer ;; I own nothing! (except my cute cat mittens. ha ha) _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Twelve ;;_

_

* * *

_

_Shelly laughed and moved her hips again, "Pop it, lock it."_

"_Polka dot it!" Screamed Marty as she ran in and jumped up on the couch. "I wanna dance too!"_

_I smiled and moved aside, "Show us what ya got girl!"_

_Marty jumped off of the couch and started dancing wildly in the middle of the floor (we had moved aside the coffee table to dance. Why? Because we wanted to). She giggled and looked up at me, "Come on Lizzie! Dance!"_

_I leaned over and turned the song and started to dance as well. Bad Romance filled my living room as the three of us danced to it. Some random Lady Gaga moves but there were also some of our moves in there as well. "I WANT YOUR LOVE! LOVE. LOVE. LOVE. I WANT YOUR LOVE!" I screamed and danced around. _

"_You know that I want you!" Shelly sang and giggled as we did the dance. _

_I turned around as I saw the door opened and watched as Edwin and Derek walked in. Derek with his hockey and Edwin with his book bag. I grinned and started to dancing as they walked in more. ""You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want a bad, a bad romance." I lifted my arm and let it fall down around my neck and gently and slowly brush down against my chest, starring directly at Derek as he hung up his coat and threw his hockey bag down, looking over at us. "I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance." _

_He shook his head some but I could see the edge of his lip turn upwards some, fighting a grin it looked like. He smiled at Marty before heading into the kitchen. Edwin raised an eyebrow and walked over, sitting in Derek's chair. _

_Shelly shook her head, walking over to him and pulling him up to her. "No! Your dancing with me!" She said turning around and grinding her ass against his front. He chuckled and shook his head as if he was about to sit down when she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her. _

_I grabbed Marty's hands and started to dance with her some. We both laughed and sung along with the song. _

_A few minutes later Casey came down and went into the kitchen, joining Derek. George and Mom were having Dinner with a couple of friends of theirs so it was a fend for yourself night. Apparently that's what Derek and Casey were doing. I looked over to see Derek getting close to Casey and I sort of stop dancing as I watched. _

_Why was he getting closer to her?! He They hated each other and he was leaning in close …. I held my breath as he got closer and closer to her. I relaxed a tiny bit when I realized he was just whispering something to her but why was he whispering? The music was loud and there was no way we could hear them even if they were talking a bit loud. Casey's gaze turned into an icy glare as she shoved his shoulder and he started to laugh. I let out my held breath and relaxed some more. _

_Okay. I was going crazy. I shook my head and turned my attention to Marty who was now jumping around on the couch. I smiled and looked over at Shelly and Edwin who were still dancing the same way. _

_RING. RING. RING._

_I smiled and ran towards the door. Swinging the door open and throwing myself into Erik's arms. Yeah, that's right. I had invited him over and my mom knew and had approved since everyone else was going to be there. Plus, I knew Derek would be home from work by now and Erik was all for pissing him the hell off._

_Erik chuckled, carrying my in through the door and kicking it close with his foot, "Hello to you too beautiful." _

_I smiled and kissed his lips, running my fingers through his hair as I deepened the kiss some. He bit my lower lip lightly before letting his tongue fight with mine. _

"_Oh get a room!" Shouted Shelly as she turned down the music and sat down on the couch next to Edwin. _

_Erik nipped at the top of my tongue and let go of me, "I'm sure your just as innocent as can be."_

"_Ew, you bit her tongue." Marty said falling to the ground and making a gross face. _

_I looked over to see Derek walk out of the kitchen towards us, "Yes, and it hurt." I teased. _

_Erik rolled his eyes and sat down on the opposite of the couch, I then made myself comfortable in his lap. "She liked it." _

"_Why the hell are you here?" Derek asked sitting his sandwich down and glaring at Erik._

"_Visiting my girlfriend. Why you here?" Erik asked and then chuckled, "Right. You live here. Sucks for everyone else though. Being stuck with you and all."_

"_Get out." Derek said crossing his arms and standing in front of his chair._

"_My mom said he can come over. Casey agreed that she'll keep an eye on us and not to let us be alone." I said with a smirk in his direction, "So you can just shut it Der."_

"_Stop calling me that." He said glancing at me, "Fine. I'll just make myself comfortable here then." He said sitting down in his chair and watching us._

_I rolled my eyes and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips lightly. "Hmm." I giggled and looked at Edwin and Shelly, "We should double date sometime."_

_Edwin raised an eyebrow, "As in … Shelly and me and you guys?"_

_Erik nodded, "Sure."_

_Shelly bit her lip and shrugged, "Maybe …"_

_I smiled watching her react that way. Shelly was the outgoing one. The grab life by the balls one. She took risks and didn't give a fuck. But with Edwin … it was different. Always has been different. She really, really liked him. _

_I ran my hand down Erik's stomach and started to play with his belt buckle as I watched Derek watch us from the corner of his eye. "We should watch a movie or something. You guys wanna go watch a movie?"_

_Shelly nodded, "Oh! I so wanna see this awesome new movie. It's called the willow. Has hot actors in it and everything."_

_Edwin shook his head, "It's rated R. We wont get in."_

_Erik raised his hand and waved it a bit, "I'm eighteen. I'll get us in."_

"_You can't watch Rated R movies Liz." Derek said looking over at me._

_I smiled, "I'm a big girl now."_

"_Plus, You watch Rated R movies with Edwin. So just leave her alone Derek." Casey said walking past the dinning room table towards us. "So have fun!" She said walking upstairs._

_Erik flashed Derek a smirk and stood up, helping me to my feet as well. "Then lets go. Catch ya later Case! And bye Marty." He said waving to Marty who of course waved back. Edwin and Shelly both got up and started to get ready as Erik walked me to the door. His hand running down to my ass after I got my coat on. _

"_Bye Derek." I said flashing him a smirk before I let Erik lead me to his car. _

_We all got in and headed towards the movie theatres. Erik was right. He was able to get us in without a problem. We all found a seat towards the very back after getting some snacks and drinks. I settled down beside Erik and resting my head on his shoulder, "Your chin looks brand new."_

"_Really? Well, it's been a week. It's pretty much healed now." Erik said rubbing his chin and smiling at me._

"_it's a good thing. But it did look hot. You looked all bad boyish. Kind of sexy." I said with a smirk._

_He looked down at me and chuckled lightly, "Don't tell me things like that. I may start acting all bad boyish."_

"_Hmm? And what would that include exactly?" I asked, looking up at him and away from the screen. _

"_Well, it's pretty dirty stuff. May be too dirty for you. Your so innocent and all." He said with a shrug, turning his eyes back to the movie._

_I bit my lip and glanced sideways to see both Shelly and Edwin deep into the movie already. I looked back at Erik and reached out, turning his face so he was looking at me. "I'm not that innocent mister." I whispered as I leaned up to press my lips against his. He responded right away, cupping my chin with his hands and deepening the kiss._

_Kissing. Biting. Licking. Nibbling. Kissing. Kissing. Licking. Kissing. _

_It went like that for the next few minutes. Five minutes? More then that? Who knows. All I know is that it was getting pretty hot and heavy when he said, "I think - we're missing - the movie." _

_I chuckled, "Yeah, I know." I whispered moving my lips to his neck and running my hand down his stomach (I had previously slipped my hand up his shirt so I could feel his abs beneath my fingers). Slipping a few fingers down in between his jeans and his skin. "But this is better." _

_He lifted off of his seat and moved down some as he closed his eyes, "Yeah … but we're in a movie theatre Liz."_

"_Very good Mr. Good boy." I whispered in his ear. _

_He chuckled lightly and I heard his breath catch as my fingers slid down lower, "Lizzie …" He whispered and let out a sigh that almost sounded like a moan. _

_I giggled and pulled my hands back out of his jeans, "Relax. I'm not doing anything. It's called teasing boy." I whispered into his ear as I pulled away from him and turned my focus back to the movie. _

_He chuckled and sat up straighter, "God, that was torture. Not cool."_

_I just smiled and kept my eyes on the screen. _

_The movie was actually good - the parts I saw anyhow. I didn't miss much. Just a small gap and then another gap where I left to use the bathroom. After it was done I headed home with Shelly. _

_When we got there we headed straight to my bedroom since it was late. I fell on my bed and giggle as Shelly raised her eyebrows at me, "Did you forget?"_

_I leaned up so that I was leaning on my elbows, "forget what?"_

"_That Erik's your FAKE boyfriend."_

_I chuckled and relaxed once again, "No, I didn't forget."_

_Shelly walked over and sat down in my computer chair, "You two sure act like a real couple … even when Derek's not around."_

_I rolled my eyes and starred up at the ceiling, "He's fun. Plus, I figured its good for practice."_

"_Practice, eh?"_

_I nodded, "For the experience and all."_

_She nodded and grinned slightly, "I did tell you something along those lines but you two are like … cute and everything. Are you sure you don't like him?"_

"_Of course I like him! He's a good friend and fun to hang out. A great guy."_

"_That's not what I mean and you know it." She shook her head, "I think you've fallen for Erik while trying to get Derek to fall for you."_

_I shook my head, "Nope. I'm gonna disagree."_

_Shelly laughed, "You disagree?" She stood up and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm gonna shower."_

"_Make sure to ask Marty if she needs to go before." I reminded her as she left._

_Shelly was so wrong. I so did not like Erik like that. Yes, I liked him but he was just a fake boyfriend. Could I REALLY go out with him? Yes. But I wanted Derek and only Derek. Was I enjoying my time with Erik? Yes. Of course. Did I want to continue seeing him and hanging out with him? Yes. Naturally. I didn't like him more than Derek …_

_

* * *

_

_I nodded to the music and moved my hips as I washed the dishes. My ipod was on and it was blaring. I was attempting to not be in the house but be there at the same time. My mom had mentioned my lack of presence lately and she insisted I stayed home that night. Okay. Whatever. I don't care. I was just going to avoid any awkward moments. Which involved Derek and me in a family atmosphere. I still felt weird around him with everyone around. _

_I pause and smile lightly. Never realized it before but I absolutely love this song. Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga. Reminds me of Derek. Not just because he has brown eyes. Amazingly deep and tempting brown eyes. His hair always falling down in front of them, shielding them slightly …_

_And I am getting distracted by him again. Jesus._

_I dried my hands and put the song on repeat before going back to the dishes. "Everything could be everything, if only we were older. Guess this is just a silly song, about you, and how I lost you and your brown eyes." I sang and smiled to myself. _

_Oh yeah, love this song. _

"_In your brown eyes." I smiled and jumped when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I pulled a ear bud out and smiled at Edwin, "Hey. You scared me."_

"_Clearly. You jumped like ninety feet off the ground." He said leaning his back against the counter and slicing an apple as he ate it. _

"_Well, don't sneak up on people." I said with a sticking out of my tongue._

"_But it is oh so fun." He said with a chuckle._

"_Your such a loser." I said drying off the last of the dishes and going to put them away, "Since your standing there, you can help put these away." I said standing in front of him and pressing a plate against his chest._

_He smirked, "What will you do for me?" _

_Okay. Let me clarify one thing to you. If he hadn't been smirking (and I hadn't gotten all weak in the knees because at that very moment - it looked just like Derek's) I would have never said what I said, "Anything your perverted little mind can think of." I said, looking directly at his smirk._

_It faded though, probably from shock, "Uh …"_

_I looked away from his lips and at his face fully, "What?" I said with a smirk as I grabbed two cups and placed them away in the cabinet. God, I can't believe I just said that to him. Edwin! EDWIN! NOT DEREK! Jesus, my mind was so not right. _

_I rolled my eyes as my back was still to them. "You know …. I meant like, doing my chores. Not … that." He said gently. "Not that I don't like doing things like that. Not with you. Not that I wouldn't. I mean …" He was stumbling over his words and making this even more awkward then it was before. Man, he really wasn't smooth with the words._

"_Chill Ed." I said with a smile as I finished putting away the cups. "So, you going to Jack's party? I heard he has an open invitation for everyone, including freshman he doesn't know."_

_Casey walked in and set down her cup, "Hey you two …." He said looking at us curiously. _

_Edwin smiled weakly, "Hey …"_

_I smiled at her and grabbed the plate from Edwin and put it away, "And bye." I said walking out of the kitchen and over to join the folks watching television. _


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note;; Cherry, Cherry boom - boom.

* * *

Disclaimer ;; I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen ;; Another crazy night.

* * *

"I wanna party." Shelly said as a solid statement. "I don't know about you but this party tonight is going to rock!"

I giggled gently and nodded, "I'm pumped! I want loud ass music, dancing, some drinking. I want it all!" I screamed standing up on the top of the bleachers and throwing my hands up.

Shelly cracked up and fell down onto the lower bleacher, "Jesus!"

I smirked and waved to the football team that was practicing out on the field. I could see Erik chuckling and looking at me as if I was nuts but as if he was amazed at the same time. I let out a laugh and started doing a little dance, a few of the guys whistling before shoving Erik playfully. I giggled again and sat down, "I'm like on crack or something. I'm completely like …. hyped."

"I think your just really hyper. Did you like eat sugar for breakfast?" Shelly asked sitting back up and smiling at me.

"Maybe." I laughed and shook my head, "Na, Just some toast."

We had been sitting there for a few minutes now. The football team practices a bit later then my soccer, so I had just got down and showered before coming to the field. It gave Shelly and I some time to just goof around before Erik dropped us both off.

"So, is Edwin gonna be at the party?" Shelly asked.

I shrugged, "I told him about it. I'm sure he will be." I trailed off some, just watching a patch in the field.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It's just … this whole Derek thing is driving me insane. It's like I am a completely different person, ya know?"

She nodded, "yeah, I guess I do. But I still think you're the same. Why? You don't like the changes?"

I shrugged, "No, that's the whole thing. I do like them. I'm more confidant, I'm more outgoing and feisty. Flirty, defiantly. I just don't like the side effects of it all."

"Explain." Shelly said taking a piece of the sliced apples I had in a container.

"Well, I was doing the dishes on Friday and Edwin came in. I told him he had to help. He smirked and asked what would I do for him in return …"

She waited but after I didn't continue she urged me on, "And?"

"I said … anything his perverted little mind could come up with?" I said looking over at her hesitantly.

"Lizzie! He is your brother!"

I looked at her as if she was crazy, "What? Derek's not my brother by your standards by Edwin is? Huh?"

She paused as if remembering the whole thing, "Oh … I just … Edwin is more of a brother then him. He's your age. And … your close friend."

I smiled slightly, "And your crush since like ever?"

She shrugged and looked downwards, "That two."

"Don't worry. I don't want him. That's what I mean though. I get distracted by things that remind me of Derek and I don't think. I'm obsessed and its crazy."

"Your not obsessed. Your just crushing. It's normal." Shelly said trying to be reassuring.

"No. It's not… not by my standards its not." I shook my head and looked up when the coach blew the whistling, motioning for the boys to head to the showers.

"He's hot Hun. It's normal." She smirked, "You get horny by just thinking about him and wanna pop your cherry when your near him."

I looked at her and started to crack up, "That was funny as hell."

"I try." Shelly chuckled.

I smiled looking at her. "I don't get you."

"How don't you get me? I'm your bestie, you know me better then anyone."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I know. But you like Edwin. A lot. I know you do. You always have. You go on random dates and randomly hook up with cute guys all the time - but you wont even ask him out? Why?"

Shelly shrugged and looked out at the empty field, "I don't know …" There was some silence before she continued, "I guess … I guess I'm just scared. I like partying and having fun. I like cute boys." She smiled weakly, "Edwin. It's real. I like him and I'm afraid that … well, that I'm gonna get my heart broken."

I reached over and rubbed her shoulder gently, "Edwin isn't capable of breaking any ones heart."

She smiled, "Yeah, well, boys will be boys. You never know."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Just eating the apple slices and watching birds fly over the field and a few people leave. Eventually Erik walked out with his bag and whistled, "Get your ass's down here."

I smiled and grabbed my stuff, "How about you relax and hold the hell on, eh?"

I just chuckled and grinned, watching us both come down, "So what's going on? Am I dropping you off at your house or Shell's?"

"Shelly's." I said as we walked to his car with him, "I already told my mom I was gonna be spending the weekend with her."

He raised an eyebrow, "The entire weekend?"

"Yep."

Shelly chuckled, "Don't get any ideas boy. You can steal her for a night but for the other night she's mine."

I rolled my eyes and slid into his car, "How about I decide where I'm going and who I belong to?"

He drove us to Shelly's and we got out, saying we would see him later on at the party. We headed in and pretty much just wasted time till the party. What? You know how it goes. Over at your best friends house and you guys could be doing nothing at all and still be enjoying yourself. She could be on the computer updating her status and I could be laid out watching television. It's usually how things work with us.

I slid into a really cute outfit for the party. It was a short jean mini with a cute black top. Only a little peek hole revealed some cleavage, everything else was hidden away because it was backless. It was hot. As for shoes? Flat black sneakers all the way. I wanted to dance the night away, which meant sneakers were for the best.

We headed to the party around eleven and it was the perfect timing. The party was hot and totally awesome. I found Erik near the keg, downing an entire cup in one gulp. I smiled, "You drunk already or something?"

He looked at me and chuckled, "Not yet. That's only my second. You look hot." He said kissing my lips.

I smirked and did a little twirl before reaching over and grabbing a cup for myself. "I know." I said before downing the cup as well.

"WHOA!" He chuckled and watched me down it. "NICE!"

I smiled and threw the cup away, "Come on! Lets go dance." I said grabbing his hand and leading him onto the dance floor. Moving my body to the beat and laughing some.

"Your so gonna kill me tonight." He said watching me as I moved my hips back and forth, throwing my hands up in the air and arching my back some. "Hell yea!"

I closed my eyes and just let my body take over. Moving to the music. Hips back and forth as I shook around. My shoulders moving with my hips as my hands ran down my body. I dropped my hands around Erik's neck and moved with him. Going almost in sync as we moved.

His hips. My hips. His hands. My hands. His shoulders. My shoulders. His body. My body.

I looked over my shoulder as I saw Derek go near the keg. Great. He was here. He was probably going to kick me out again. I watched him as he grabbed a drink and started to drink it. Smirking as a cute blonde walked over to him and started to talk to him like they had known each other forever.

That wasn't a date … was it?

She giggled and ran her hand down his chest before taking his cup. She took a drink and gave it back to him as she repositioned herself against him. Her ass going against his lap as she wrapped his arm around her. I watched as she started to move her body against his to the music, looking back at him seductively.

I pulled away from Erik and pushed through the crowd. Walking towards the bathroom, but of course - there was a huge line. I headed towards the stairs instead, "Lizzie? Where are you going?" Erik asked walking with me.

"I need to wash my face off or something." I said not stopping. I pushed through an off limits sign and walked down a hallway, searching the doors for a bathroom. Finally finding one and leaving the door open as I walked in and splashed my face with the water.

Erik leaned against the door frame and watched me, "You okay?" He asked with a small chuckle.

I nodded, "Yeah …" I said clutching the edge of the counter as I starred at my reflection.

I don't know what was wrong. Seeing Derek with someone else got me jealous, mad, sad. A bunch of different emotions. I was fine though. I just had to get some of this insane anger out. She was just some random blonde bimbo. She wouldn't last. They usually didn't for long.

"You gonna wanna head back down anytime soon?" He asked, grinning slightly - perhaps as an attempt to lighten up the situation.

"No," I said turning around and looking over at him. "Why don't you come on over here?"

He paused, as if thinking it over, before closing the door and walking over to me. "What do you want?"

I smiled and pulled myself up onto the counter, "Maybe I just want you?"

"Now that can be arranged," he said as he ran his hands down my sides and pressed his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him, bringing us even closer yet. Kissing him with passion and complete lack of control. I didn't want to hold back or even think about what was going on. I just wanted to EXPERIENCE it. That's exactly what I did too. I let my body and my sense take over and control my actions. I wanted, no, I needed his touch.

He nipped at my neck and started to suck and nibble against the soft skin of my neck. I wasn't thinking about rather or not it may leave behind a hickey. That was so the last thing on my mind. "I want you to fuck me." I moaned as he caressed the underside of my breast. As soon as I said it though, the action stopped. "What?" I asked as he pulled away and looked at me.

"What do you mean you want me to fuck you?"

I looked at him as if he was stupid, "What do you think it means?"

"Lizzie, we are upstairs in a bathroom at a random party. You can't possibly want to loose your virginity here and now."

"YES. I do." I said sternly, "I'll make this decision. Not you."

He raised one of his eyebrows, "Excuse me? I'm a part of this decision. After all, I am the one who you want to fuck you."

"Erik …" I looked at him, doing my best puppy dog eyes, "I want this. The place isn't important to me. I know you will go gentle and make it as pleasurable for me as possible. I'm ready." The next thing I said was almost a lie: "And I want you to do it."

He stood there looking at me for awhile, as If trying to see past just my face. Then, he leaned in and kissed me lightly. He cupped my chin and deepened the kiss even further. That's when I knew. I was going to loose my virginity.

It didn't start right away. At first he got my ready by eating me out to the point where I was moaning. I even questioned rather or not I was having an orgasm because it had felt so good. Then he stopped and pushed a finger into me. It didn't exactly hurt, but it just felt like it was new. I had to get used to his finger sliding in and out of me at first before I started to enjoy it. I never really fingered myself before, so this whole thing was new to me.

Then he pushed another finger into me, and another. Each time it hurt a little more then the last. He stopped at three though. (I'm pretty sure it had popped my cherry then but I couldn't really be sure. After all - I was in no way, whatsoever, going to attempt to look down there.

He grabbed me and moved me to the floor, laying me down on the rug. He kissed my lips lightly as he starred into my eyes, positioning himself at my entrance. I felt the head of his dick brush against my entrance, causing me to shiver and arch against the sensation slightly. "You ready?" There was no way in hell I could possibly manage to mutter a: yes. So instead, I just nodded.

What I experienced next was a shock. This was nothing like his fingers had been. I felt as if I was going to be ripped apart by him pushing into me. He was going slow but, I wasn't sure if that was helping or making it worse. I closed my eyes and whined into his shoulder.

"Should I stop?"

I shook my head, and breathed through the pain. This was sex. Everyone said it hurt at first. I just … well, I didn't think it would hurt THIS much. It was terrible. But I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him just to do it and get it over with. The second time wouldn't be this bad. It couldn't be.

"Just try to relax, okay?" He whispered as he kissed next to my ear.

That was easier said then done but I tried. I tried to relax and did when he pulled out of me. Then he pushed back in and I clenched back up again. This went on for awhile. Very slow and gentle. I'm not sure how long it continued but I do know that it got less and less painful.

And to my surprise: it really did get more pleasurable as he went on. It was … shocking, to be completely honest with you. I didn't expect it to get pleasurable at all the first time. It was a nice surprise.

"Oh god …" I moaned lightly as he thrusted his hips against mine and pushed into me again, "It feels good!" I said in another moan. I didn't want to moan to loud or too much. I had always been sort of worried about being too loud and being a screamer during sex - I felt as if it would be embarrassing even. At the time though: I wasn't even thinking about it.

I was really getting into it, too say the least. I even found myself thrusting up to meet his thrust. Wanting to be more closer to him, for more of this new and amazing feeling. I wanted to explode. I wanted to scream and shout. I wanted everything.

Didn't get everything though. I realized I didn't orgasm at anytime when he stopped. I knew this because I still wanted more. When you come - you shouldn't feel as if you still want more. Right? Anyhow, I figure that if I had came, I would have surely known. But he did.

He rolled off of me and breathed deeply. I sat up on my elbows and watched him as his chest rose and fell. "That was… really nice." I said smiling. "It hurt but … then … wow."

He smiled and laughed weakly, sitting up and grabbing toilet paper, "You sore?" He asked removing the condom and wiping himself off.

I nodded because I did feel sore down there, "Yeah … but even that somewhat feels good. Weird but good."

He smiled at me again, "You don't regret it, right?" He asked getting his clothes back on.

I thought about it as I pulled on my underwear, realizing that they were bloody, "No. I don't think I do." I said putting my underwear in the garbage beneath some stuff before pulling my skirt back on.

He stood up and watched me as I fixed my hair, "Your beautiful." He said softly.

I smiled at him, "Erik," I walked over to him and cupped his face with my hands, "your amazing." I kissed him gently and motioned for him to come with me as I walked out.

* * *

Author's note: Hopefully that was somewhat good. I'm still a virgin so that was all based on what I've read and heard. Hopefully it was somewhat true? lol. If not, oh well. It was what she experienced. =p


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note;; I just realized I have been spelling something wrong for like ever now. haha. I'm an idiot. Whatever. I don't like proof reading something I just do for fun. I know some anal people out there have issues with that but luckily, I don't care. haha. I am gonna try to proof read more often though.

* * *

Disclaimer ;; I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen ;; 2a.m

* * *

After Shelly found out I wasn't a virgin anymore, she freaked. Not in a bad way …. then again, it wasn't exactly in a good way either. She was just shocked and couldn't get enough details. Though, I didn't give her every single detail. I think that would be too much. She could give me all the details she wants about her sex life but I wasn't as outgoing and blunt with it as she was. Other then that, she was pretty good with everything.

I love having Shelly around. She is my other half in every way. There pretty much isn't a god damn thing I would have a problem discussing with her. I'm one of those lucky ones who has a friend like that. A friend who you know, without a doubt, would take a bullet for you. It is the same for me to her. There really isn't a thing I wouldn't do for her.

The rest of the weekend was spent pigging out on junk food, watching endless amounts of romantic movies, and gossiping our heads off. Totally put all my Derek issues away into a tiny little locked chest. I wish it stayed hidden and locked forever but I doubted it would. After all, that would just be impossible.

I went home Sunday night, had dinner with everyone and basically stayed clear of Derek after that. I felt invincible though. Like I was in complete control of every thing and nothing could stop me. I loved it. I actually barely looked at Derek throughout the entire time he was in the same room as me, but I did run into him when I was brushing me teeth.

"Yo…"

I looked around to see Derek leaning against the bathrooms doorframe, arms crossed and brown eyes on me. "Yo right back., gangster." I said rolling my eyes and turning back to look at my reflection.

He grinned and shook his head, "I'm surprise to see you up so late. It's nearly two, shouldn't you be sleeping instead of brushing your teeth?"

"Shouldn't you be screwing some random, sleazy blonde instead of annoying me?"

He shook his head, still grinning as he watched her, "So why are you being so feisty?"

I sighed and spit, drinking some water before looking over at him, "Why are you bugging me?" I asked scanning his posture. He looked so goddamn good. Delicious in fact.

"Because I kind of find it funny when you start to drool over me. It's gross and pathetic but amusing." He said with a shrug.

"Oh really?" I took a step towards him and bit my lower lip, starring up at him. "You find it amusing but gross and pathetic?" I chuckled lightly, reaching out and running a finger down the middle of his chest.

He grabbed my hand and stopped my actions, "Stop. I find it amusing but I rather you not touch me."

"Why?" I asked, smirking. I pressed myself against him, pinning her hands between us. "Does it turn you on? Make your dick twitch a little bit?" I chuckled and pulled away from him. "Leave me alone Derek. Your not the one in control here. I'm not Casey."

Derek narrowed his eyes and walked into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him, "So, you're the one in control?"

I smirked, sitting down on the edge of the tub and gazing up at him, "That is what I said."

He licked his lips - I watched as his tongue swept out. Man oh man, how I imagined those lips on my lips. Those lips on my skin. He shook his head and chuckled, "Your delusional or did you forget the night in the hallway?" He asked walking over to me.

"I didn't forget but really… it doesn't matter. Not to mention … that wasn't very brotherly of you." I said standing up as to be more level with him.

He nodded, reaching out and running a finger down my cheek gently. "The point is your weak as hell around me. Making me, the one in control."

I raised my eyebrow, "Maybe something's changed…" I said so softly it was almost a whisper. "You still make me soaking wet. Tingly." I said pressing against him as I flickered my eyes between his eyes and mouth. I'm pretty sure he stayed so close just to stand his ground, not wanting to back down. "So hot…"

"So nothing has changed. Nothing at all." He said running his hand around to the back of my neck, clasping it for only a moment. I then felt him grab my hair and pull it roughly. I let out a gasp and felt my heart quicken. "I'm still the one in charge."

I smirked as he starred down at me. I pressed against him so my knee rubbed against his dick. "I'm still the female in this position."

I saw something flicker in his eyes, his face strain as he tried to look calm, but I could tell it had effected him. "I think your forgetting something. I don't want you. You want me."

My hands came up and grabbed his shirt, twisting it in my hands, "You're a man. You only think with your dick Derek." I smirked as I moved my knee again, rubbing him, "Just imagine my lips moving up and down your -"

"Knock if off." He said turning them and slamming me against the wall gently. Pinning my legs so I couldn't tease him anymore.

"You seem rather comfortable in this position Derek." I licked my lips.

He breathed as he watched me, almost as if he was thinking everything over. Trying to decide what he wanted to do. He stood there for a good few minutes, just watching me. Derek pulled away from me, "I don't want you. Your too young. You're my step-sister. Your not … your not even my type. I'm not doing this again." He said turning to walk away.

I stopped, breathing hard as I narrowed my eyes some, "Your not doing what again? …"

He paused and looked back at me slightly, "Nothing. Just get your stupid delusional fantasy out of your head." He said walking out.

I giggled and brushed off his last comment. Thinking that it was probably nothing at all. I felt as if I was actually accomplishing something. Which was defiantly better then nothing. I was actually growing a backbone. Finally.

I was still weak in the knees for him. My heart still beat ten million times faster and I still felt as if I was about to explode when so close to him but I wasn't a babbling idiot anymore. Which is something.

* * *

I smiled and watched Zoey do a little dance around the gym. "You've lost your marbles!" I shouted in my best attempt at a British accent.

"No I have not!" She shouted back, with a much better accent than mine, "They are in my pocket!"

I laughed and started to dance around as well. After a minute I stopped and shook my head, "Your crazy!" I said as she danced her way closer to me.

"You were just dancing as well my darling. So that means I am relatively normal considering."

I stuck my tongue out at her and looked over to see Shelly walk in with extremely short shorts, "Hello hussy!"

"Hey! Be nice! You're the slut." She said walking over to us and flashing a smile at some guy across the gym who I really didn't bother to look at.

"Yes, I am the queen of all sluts. I must admit to it."

"You are!"

"Sleeping with one person doesn't make me slut. Especially since it only happened once." I said in my defense.

Zoey gasped, "O.M.G! Did you and Erik fuck?!"

"Shut up Zoe!" Shelly said with a chuckle, "Practically shouting it isn't a good idea."

I smiled and laughed at them both, "Oh, shut up, and to answer your question: yes." I said, blushing just slightly.

Zoey was probably my second closest friend. She was originally a friend of Shelly's and once I met her, the two of us immediately hit it off. She is a junior but it really doesn't matter much. We see each other during Gym, Lunch, and sometimes I see her during my soccer practice. She is on the cheerleading squad along with Shelly.

Zoe giggled and threw her arms around me, "Congrets! My little girl is growing up!"

I smiled and shook my head, "Shut up."

She smiled and giggled, "We will continue this conversation later. Like at Mike's party. You two are coming, yes?"

I nodded, "Sure, yeah. I think we can fit that into our oh so busy lives."

She rolled her eyes and blew us kisses, "I shall see you later. I need to go before Mr. Peters starts taking attendance." She said before running over towards the other side of the gym where her class met.

Shelly shook her head, "I still am not used to you not being a virgin anymore."

Someone standing near us turned and looked at us. I saw this and she immediately pretended to not be looking at us. I rolled my eyes, "Great, now every single person will know by the end of the day."

Shelly rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Fire crotch should just mind her own fucking business." She said in an almost hiss towards the girl.

I sighed and prepared to face my fate. I don't really know if I minded others knowing. I mean … it is always assumed that certain people are no longer virgins but knowing it as a fact is totally different. If your dating certain guys in school, it was only a matter of time before the girl lost her virginity. Now everyone would be placing bets to see how long I would stay with Erik.

So ….

I really wasn't sure how I felt about word getting out that I was now sleeping with Erik.

I guess I'll just play it by ear.


	15. Chapter 15

I threw my bag down onto my bed and moved over to my computer. I sat down and started up my computer. I had just gotten home from soccer practice and I needed to get some homework done. I went back to my bag and brought it over, getting everything set up and ready. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and started to tear apart my math homework.

My door flew open without a warning and in walked Casey. She was wide eyed and interest. "Lizzie!" She closed the door and smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed nearest to my desk.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her weirdly before turning my attention back to my computer screen.

"I heard something through the grapevine. Someone told me that you and Erik … well, you know? Went to the next level?"

I sighed, slumping some. Figures. I just knew it was going to get out and spread like wildfire. "Yes. And nothing can ever be private."

"Well, that's what happens with guys. They brag, get cocky, and tell their friends in order to seem hotter."

"No, it wasn't him at all. Someone overheard Shelly, Zoey, and I talking in Gym. That's all."

Casey nodded. "I'm sure he told his friends too though."

"I know. It's not shocking that people are finding out but I guess I just wasn't fully prepared for it."

"How was it though? Do you regret it at all?" Casey asked.

I shook my head and scribbled something down before closing my notebook. "Nope. It was good. He was gentle and aware of making me feel good two. It was really good," I said smiling lightly.

She smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm happy you've finally found the one."

I let out a chuckle. "The one? No. Definitely not. He's just my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"You know my opinion on having sex without love."

I sighed. I knew this was coming. "Yes. I know. Not everyone is you Casey." I shook my head and thought about something. "Is Derek home yet?"

Casey shook her head. "Nope, he hasn't annoyed me yet – so he just can't be home yet."

I nodded. "Okay. He's not going to be happy …" I said twisting my fingers. I was scared about his reaction but at the same time. At least I was getting reactions out of him though. Casey used to be the only one he focused on. And that, I don't like at all.

Casey scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't even matter what he thinks. Yes, he looks at you as his sister and wants to protect you. However, I'd just ignore him. Luckily for me, he doesn't consider me a sister, so I don't have to worry about his protectiveness. Well … not really anymore."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yeah … I don't think he sees me as his sister," I said defensively. But that was just to keep my hopes up some. He has been saying he views me as his sister forever now but his actions just don't show case that feeling. I don't think so, anyway. And neither does Shelly or Erik.

"Oh don't say that. I think he does definitely. Why else would he be so protective? He cares for you Liz. You know Derek. He's just an emotionless jerk sometimes," Casey said.

I nodded but realized I didn't want to talk to Casey about Derek at all. She thought she just knew everything about Derek. It was beginning to irk me. "Yeah, whatever Case. Can you leave now? I want to get some of this done."

Casey opened her mouth but decided against something. "Dinner is almost ready. I was actually told to tell you."

I nodded and didn't reply. Casey disappeared downstairs and I finished up the last view questions. I gathered things up into an organized pile before heading downstairs. I helped my mom with a few last details before we all set down. Derek was apparently working a late shift and wasn't going to show up for dinner. I thanked god because I feared what he might say about the whole virginity thing.

After dinner I went back to my room and finished up my homework. Time flew by and before I even knew it, I was laying down to sleep. I heard Derek's voice out in the hallway around ten. I sat up and listened more closely. It sounded like he was arguing with Casey in hushed voices but not hushed enough. I moved to the door and listened to Casey close her door and Derek enter his. I bit down on my lower lip, trying to decide rather or not I want to go talk to him.

I slip out of my room and go to his room. I knock gently but the door swings open to reveal an angry Derek. "Oh … it's you," he said and sighed. "Night Lizzie. I don't want to deal with you-"

I reached out and stopped him from shutting the door. I pushed my way through and looked back at him closing the door. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what Liz?" he asked in annoyance.

"About Erik and I?"

"Oh … you mean that you spread your legs and let him hit that?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously? Why do you have to make it sound like I'm some slut. Those are the girls you date, remember?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Make a stab at someone you want to be. Nice," he said brushing past me and to his dresser.

"I really wonder why I'm so attracted to you because you're a … asshole," I said bluntly, causing him to look back at me. "Really. You're an asshole. I'm dating Erik and I like him and I trust him. So what? I lost my virginity. That doesn't mean I'm some slut who is going to sleep with every guy I see. And even if I did suddenly decide I want to be like that – it's my choice. You need to stop being so … protective and idiotic!" I raised my voice a little bit but remembered it was around bedtime so I lowered my voice again.

"Idiotic?" he asked moving to sit down on the edge of his bed. He pulled his shoes off before standing back up. "You just slept with someone who is just a fill in for someone you really want. Yeah, that's not idiotic at all," he said and scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not waiting around forever because I'm not stupid. I know that you're one of the most stubborn people ever," I said and crossed my arms under my chest. "You are denying yourself a good thing simply because of factors."

"What?" he asked confused as he removed his belt and then pulled his shirt off.

My eyes fell to his chest and I lost my train of though. "I … um … me and this …"

Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to me, tilting my chin up so I was looking at his face. "You turn into a babbling idiot whenever I'm around and into an even bigger one when I'm shirtless. Yet, you're ready to be having sex?"

"It's different with you," I said and pushed his arm away. My chin tingling in delight from where he touched me. "I'm not like this around other shirtless guys," I stated in a matter of fact way.

"Right," he said dropping his jeans and kicking them off to the side.

"Derek …" I cleared my throat and shook my head, focusing on his face. "I know your attracted to me. I'm a female with an ass and tits. Of course you're going to be attracted to me. So, why deny something good?"

"You're my sister," he stated calmly as he pulled a pair of grey sweats on.

"So what? A lot of step siblings date. I know, I goggled it." It was true. I had. I was curious about it, so I did a little bit of research.

"Doesn't matter. I still don't want you."

"Liar!" I shouted softly. "You are so in denial. Jesus."

"No. I'm. Not," he said looking at me and going slow with his words as if I was stupid. I groaned and went over to him, grabbing his face and pulling him down to mine. My lips crashed down against his. He reached up and grabbed my arms, pulling me away from him. "Lizzie, what the –" I cut him off by crashing my lips against his again. He attempted to pull back but was unsuccessful at breaking the kiss. Then … he stopped fighting it and just stood there for a moment, letting me kiss his lips. I noticed this subtle change and snaked my hands to his neck, pulling him down to me more. I kissed him with all the passion, need, desire, and lust that I've been feeling for him. I kissed him with everything I had, needing to prove to him something … anything. I pressed my body against his some, loving the way my softness felt against his hardness. I bit down on his lower lip, tugging it gently and playfully. This action broke him out of his daze.

"No …" he pulled my hands away and pushed me away from his body completely. "No … fucking A, no!" He said beneath his voice. "You can't do that."

"Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think you liked it."

"Lizzie! This can't happen. I don't want you like that and you should not want me like that. Just … stop."

"No! Maybe your mind is telling you that you shouldn't but I think we both know that your body wants it. Why can't you just give into the desire? No one needs to know. I promise Derek," I was almost pleading with him. It sounded desperate. How pathetic.

"Lizzie, no. No," he said more forcefully. "This can't happen … it doesn't turn out well."

I looked at him confused. "There is no way of knowing that until we give it a go. I don't want anything big, just you … for a little while. Maybe if I get you once I can get you out of my system?" I was really hoping that might turn out to be true.

He shook his head and looked into my eyes. "No. Lizzie. I already know … trust me, it doesn't turn out good. Just go. Get over it."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Derek …"

He squeezed my wrist more tightly. "Stop fighting with me Lizzie. Go already. I'm not making the same mistake again," he said leading me over to his door.

"Why … You said that once before. What in the hell do you mean?" I asked. "You act like you know for a fact that this won't turn out good but there is no way …" I stopped, my words trailing off as it hit me. "You do know …" I said softly. It sort of all makes sense. He said he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, as if he had already been through this once. He was acting like he had personal experience that it wouldn't turn out good. And Casey … she said her first time having sex was a huge mistake. Something she wasn't proud of. It all made sense. "You and Casey …" I whispered as he grabbed the doorknob.

He paused, stopping dead in his tracks as he watched me. "Just go to bed Liz," he whispered as he gazed at me. The look in his eyes was almost pleading.

I shook my head and looked down at the floor. "You and Casey slept together? …" I swallowed, hard. That wasn't an easy to swallow. My sister had slept with Derek? Had lost her virginity to Derek? The one guy she couldn't stand to be around for more than a second. Sure … they had cute little moments. Derek wasn't as bad as she made him out to be and she knew that. He was always being a pain in the ass but he made up for it at times. And to think … they slept together.

"Lizzie … out. Now."

I shook my head and hugged myself slightly, looking around before glancing at him. I couldn't really figure out how he was feeling. His expression was unreadable to me. I swallowed again and cleared my throat, shaking my head. "Night, Derek …" I mumbled as I turned around and walked out of his room. I needed to sleep on this.


End file.
